Summer Dreams
by Olivia Wolfe
Summary: Cara. He's dating Cara A sequel to "Snow Day Chances" complete as of March 10, 2013
1. Homeward Bound

_A/N: I want to thank all my readers and, of course, Paris and Lauren. They rock. This sequel is dedicated to everyone who has read this, new and old._

* * *

**Summer Dreams**

by Olivia Wolfe

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Homeward Bound**

* * *

I wake up Sunday morning with my eyes still burning and a pounding headache. "Ugh," I moan

"Lily," Lauren calls softly. She tiptoes over to my four poster bed and sits on the edge. Alice follows suit. Lauren looks at me. "Are you ready to tell us what happened that made you so upset?"

I look up at them. "James…I…we had…row. He…we're over," I sob quietly.

"Oh," they both whisper sympathetically, pulling me in for a hug.

I look around and notice that the room is empty except for us three. "Where is everyone?" I sniffle and rub my nose.

"They've all packed and went down to the Common Room," Alice says quietly.

"Let's get you up and showered and cleaned up," Lauren suggests.

"I took one last night," I inform her. Lauren is like my mother away from home. She is always there to take care of me when I need it the most.

"Well, at least let me braid your hair, she giggles, lightening my mood.

"Fine." I half-smile at her.

"Oh, and Lily, we took the liberty of packing your things for you, except for you'll need today," Alice comments.

Merlin, I actually have the two best friends in the world.

The feast is glorious. Gryffindor wins the House Cup, but I'm not really in the mood for much celebration. The only time I pay attention is when Dumbledore gets up to speak.

The room falls dead silent.

"This has been a rather…quiet year, relatively speaking," Dumbledore says, letting a small smile creep out. "I speak now to the uprising seventh years. You all have your dreams of what is to come in the years following this next one. But, let me offer you a piece of advice. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that," he says, his eyes twinkling. "Now to everyone, enjoy the rest of your feast and have a safe holiday."

Ha. Enjoy my holiday. Ha.

* * *

Monday morning on the Hogwarts Express is miserable. I'm in a compartment with Frank and Alice, Lauren and Sirius, and James. Kill me.

"Laur," I say weakly. "I'm going to go find Remus and chat with him. I'll see you and Alice at the station."

She stops snogging Sirius to mumble out an "okay".

I walk out of that compartment and walk down the aisle until I find Remus all alone in a compartment. I tap the door lightly.

His eyes flicker to the door and he smiles at the sight of me.

"Come in," he mouths.

"Where's Peter," I ask after opening the door and sliding in. "I didn't think you were the alone- on-a-train-ride type of bloke."

Remus smiles. "Peter went to the food trolley, but please join me."

I roll my eyes at the thought of Peter going to get food not two hours after we had breakfast.

"Are you excited for the summer, Lily?"

"Yes, my sister, Petunia, is getting married."

"Oh! You're excited for her; that's lovely!"

I look at him. "No, I just cannot wait to get her out of the house," I deadpan.

Remus starts laughing the hardest I have ever seen.

"Lily Evans," he gasps between little bursts of laughter. "You are quite a riot!"

Before I could even respond, Peter returns with food in hand.

"Oh, hullo Lily," he greets cheerfully.

"Hello, Peter."

"So is everyone ready for holiday?"

"Yes," Remus and I answer simultaneously.

"What about you, Peter," I ask.

"Oh, definitely; school wears me out," Peter admits.

"Anything wears you out, mate," Remus plays.

Peter and I start laughing at Remus' joke. Remus smirks at his own brilliance.

* * *

At exactly 4:50 pm on June 13, 1977, the conductor comes on over a speaker and says, "Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾; all off!"

"Bye guys," I call over my shoulder.

"Bye Lily! Have a lovely summer," Peter yells.

"Goodbye Lily! I'll write to you," Remus shouts.

* * *

At exactly 5:00 pm, I find Lauren and Alice, _finally_ separated from their significant others.

"Well, girls," Alice starts. "The next time we'll be back here is on September 1 of our seventh year!"

"And no doubt Lily will be Head Girl!"

"Oh quiet down, you two! You don't know a thing," I say, blushing.

"Oi, there's my parents! I'll catch you guys later," Alice calls.

"Bye, Alice," Lauren and I shout in unison.

"So, are you sure you're going to be okay," Lauren asks me.

I nod my head. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay, well, I guess you have to go outside of this platform to find your mum. Wait; don't even think you'll be leaving me without a hug!"

Grinning to myself, I hug my best friend. "I'll write, and we shall plan on getting together sometime this summer."

"Sounds good! Bye Big Red!"

"Bye Laur," I call over my shoulder.

* * *

At exactly 5:15 pm on Monday, June 13, 1977, I exit Platform 9 9/4 and enter the Muggle Kings Cross Station.

"Lily," my mum calls. "Lily! Over here! Oh, it's so good to finally see my - oh dear, what's wrong," she asks, scooping me into a hug.

I can only shake my head. At once, Mum understands that I don't want to talk about it. Thank Merlin.

"Come on, hun. Let's get you to the car."

Outside, I discover, there is a torrential downpour.

How suiting.

The car ride is silent. A few hours later, we arrive at 22 Spinner's End. As soon as we pull into the driveway, I see my father on the porch! "Dad!" I run up and hug him tight.

"Lils! Oh, how I've missed you," my dad greets. "Well, I hate to tell you, but your mother and I ate before she left to get you and Petunia went out with Vernon. Do you want me to heat you up anything?"

I shake my head and get me trunk and Paris from the car. "I think I'll just take my stuff up to my room and go to bed."

My dad looks at me suspiciously.

I fake a yawn and peck him on the cheek. "Love you, dad."

"I love you too."

"Love you, mum."

"I love you too, dear."

I make my way up to my room and throw open the door. Everything looks the same as I had left it for that one day that I was actually home over winter holiday.

I walk over to my bed and flop face down on it. _Ahh. _I turn my head over to face my nightstand and notice an unfamiliar picture frame on it. I sit up and pick it up. It is a picture of James and md from New Year's. I put it back on the nightstand and fall back on the bed. I let the tears that I had been holding back fall.

Around two in the morning, I start drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, er, afternoon, I wake up with the sun shining through the window and my eyes still puffy and red.

A knock sounds from my door. My mum pokes her head in. "Lily, are you okay?"

Ha. Hardly.

I sit up and a new wave of emotions overcomes me as I shake my head from right to left.

"Oh, honey," she says, coming over to my bed.

I involuntarily let out a sob.

Mum cradles me in a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

_No._ "No," I deadpan. "But I'll have to eventually. So I guess you want to know what happened between James and me."

She says nothing. I take a deep breath. "Well, for the last two months or so, James and I had been fighting non-stop."

"What were you two fighting about?"

"Well, you see, he and his friends would disappear once a month, without warning. And then there is this horrible girl, named Cara, who told me to stay away from James – even though he is, er, was, my boyfriend," I spill out.

"Mhm," my mum says, nodding.

"And then Severus told me his theory about Remus being a werewolf, and when I told James, he got angry, as if I was suggesting that Remus is hiding something from him."

"But he's the one who is hiding something from you," Mum states.

I lay my head down onto my lap. At least my mother understands.

* * *

_June 19, 1977_

_Dearest Lauren and Alice,_

_I've compiled a list. A list of what I hate, if we were being precise._

_**Lily's List of What She Hates**_

_James Potter  
Petty and Vermin  
James  
My mum insisting on waking me up before 12.  
Potter  
Quidditch  
James Potter  
Boys  
Potter  
Cara  
Potty  
Cute couples  
Potter  
Liars_

_Also, I need to see you guys soon. I'm going crazy._

_Love,_

_Lily_

"Alright, girl, take this to Lauren," I say to Paris as I give her a treat and tie the letter to her claw.

* * *

This afternoon, I receive two letters. The first is from Remus. The second is from Dylan.

I decide to open Dylan's first.

**Dearest Lily,**

**While it feels good to officially be done with Hogwarts, there is one thing that I will miss. You. I know, it's a very corny thing to say, but it is true.**

**So, I heard you and Potter broke up and it was rather nasty. Did the prat turn out to be a bigger git than you thought? Was he a complete pig and realised you would never do anything sexually with him? **

**The reason why I'm writing this letter is because I think we should get back together again. We made such a lovely pair.**

**Think about it.**

**Love,**

**Dylan.**

I roll my eyes and hastily write a response to send back with his owl.

_Dylan,_

_Bugger off, you slimy git._

_-Lily_

I open the next letter and smile at the length of the letter.

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**I understand that despite riding together on the train on Monday, you are likely upset with me. Either that or you don't want to talk to me due to my association with James. But we're still friends in my eyes. I just hope you see it that way as well.**_

_**How are you? Er, I mean in terms of being home and not physically, emotionally, or mentally. Though, I do care about those too.**_

_**Listen, Lily, I am quite sorry about the breakup. James came into our dormitory angry and started punching the nearest thing. Luckily, it was his pillow and not one of us. It took him a few minutes after that to realize what had happened. I believe the exact quote was, "Oh shit, what have I done". If you tell him that I told you this, Lily, he will hex me, then I'll have to hex you, and I really do not want to do that.**_

_**Anyway, speaking of James, I have to tell you something. Now, please don't get angry with me. What is it that you muggles say? Ah, yes, don't shoot the messenger. What I am about to tell you is only being told to you because we're friends. And friends tell each other things, correct? Correct.**_

_**Alright, well, on the fifth, James threw a party and got really drunk. Now, we all know that James does stupid things when he's piss drunk and then the next day, he regrets it. Well, that night, while drunk, he hooked up with Cara. I don't believe I need to specify which Cara. On the fourteenth, he asked her out.**_

_**He claims that he doesn't regret this at all.**_

_**I am so sorry, Lily. Please don't hate me.**_

_**Remus John "Johnny" Lupin**_

Cara. He's dating Cara.

While I absorb the shock, I find a piece of parchment to reply back to him with.

_Dear Johnny,_

_First off, can I call you Johnny from now on? I quite like that name. _

_Johnny, why would I speak to you on the train if I were mad at you! Of course we're friends! Anyways, you and James are two different people. Besides, you and I were friends way before James became a part of my life. Johnny, we'll always be friends._

_Johnny, I won't lie to you. Physically, everything hurts, and I feel bloated all the time. Mentally, my mind has turned to mush. Emotionally, I am a train wreck. It's terrible. I hate it. I hate feeling this way. I wish I could get over it, but I truly cannot. I wish I could go back and take it all back. But I guess I'll move on. Eventually._

_But on the other side, after I mail this letter, I get to go shopping for Petunia's wedding gown. Joy._

_As for James' realisation, well, I suppose that's over with now. He's obviously over me and has moved on. Even if his definition of moving on is getting plastered and then hooking up with a slag. Cara has wanted him for a while now, so I guess it has worked out like it was supposed to._

_Hey, what are you doing next week? We should get together. I would love to see you and talk to you!_

_I could never hate you,_

_Lily "Red" Evans_

"Lily," My mum calls. "Are you up, dear?"

She opens up my door to see me in my current state of emotional pain and physical ugliness, sending off a letter. "Oh, dear, what's the matter?"

I release Remus' owl and turn back around to her. In all honesty, I contemplate lying, but right now it took up too much effort.

"James."

"Honey, it's okay."

"No, mum, it is not okay! He happens to be dating the girl who hates my guts! Everything is not okay!"

"Calm down, Lily," my mother soothes. "You know what they say?"

"Hmm?"

"If you love someone, set them free. If they do come back, they're yours. If they don't, then they never were."

"Mum, that is the most horrible and depressing thing I've ever heard!"

"Lily it'll all be okay."

I look up at her. "What if he never comes back?"

"He will, darling, just give him time."

"How do you know?"

She smiles and pats down my hair. "Your mum knows a thing or two."

I sniffle. "Thanks, mum."

"You're welcome. Now get up and dressed so Petunia won't throw a fit when she gets out of the shower and finds that you aren't ready."

"Joy," I groan.

"Just be ready in thirty minutes," mum warns me, leaving my room.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later, I find out that shopping for a wedding dress is hell on Earth.

Petunia claims that each dress has something wrong with it. Either it makes her look too fat, too thin, too wide, too narrow, too pale, too petite, or too curvy.

Merlin, kill me.

Finally, three hours later, at the fifth store, Petunia finds one that she likes.

"Oh, Lily, doesn't she look lovely," Mum gushes.

I see Petunia's eyes flash over to me and narrow dangerously.

"Uh, er…"

"If you say you like it, I will refuse to get it," Tuney seethes.

"It's alright," I say acerbically.

"Well, good, I think it's ravishing," she counters.

"Casse toi," I tell her in my perfect French. (**A/N: this means to fuck off**)

"What did you just say?" Her eyes narrow to slits.

"Don't act like you know what I said," I spit.

"Girls! Stop," mum yells. "Honestly, you act like you are eleven and eight. Now act like you are twenty and seventeen!"

Tuney huffs and storms off to put a down payment on her dress. Apparently, we'll be back the week before the wedding for a final fitting.

Thank Merlin that I am not a bridesmaid. I'd end up killing her.

"Alright girls, let's go home!"

_Finally._

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I find two owls perched on my window sill. One is Paris, the other is Remus'.

I tear open the one from Lauren and Alice.

**_Dear Big Red and Al,_**

**_First off, Big Red, wow, that's quite a list. Would you care to discuss it perhaps on the twenty-fourth? I'm most definitely free that day, if the pair of you would want to sleep over and such. We could do a sleep over every other week and trade off houses each time. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Lauren_**

**Laur and Lil,**

**Lily: I love you. I hope you know that. Stay strong. You'll be seeing us soon. We'll sort everything out then.**

**Lauren, I love your plan. It's genius!**

**Love always,**

**Alice**

I quickly grab a quill and reply back.

_Al and Laur,_

_The twenty-fourth sounds good. I love you too, Alice! And of course, you, Laur._

_Brill plan, Laur. It may be the best one yet._

_Love, Big Red_

I give the letter to Paris and she flies out to Lauren's.

I then sit down and open Remus'.

**_Dear Red,_**

**_I'll call you that. Red; that's quite the interesting nickname. I suppose you can call me Johnny. Just don't tell those three blokes I hang out with._**

**_As for your current emotional state and all, it will get better. I promise. He'll come around eventually. He's just being stupid as of now._**

**_As for our meeting; the twenty-second sounds like a plan. How about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron at noon?_**

**_Reply back if you cannot make it. However, please send back my owl. _**

**_Yours,_**

**_Johnny._**

**_P.S. I have something to show you. You will definitely want to see it._**

What could he possibly have that I would want to see?

I send the owl out after giving him a treat. I flop on my bed.

_Merlin, my life just sucks right now._

A knock sounds at my door.

I look up to find Petunia standing in my doorframe,

_As if my life can't get any worse…_

"What do you want?"

"Mum just told me what happened and why you're so upset…" she says, trailing off.

"What about it?"

"Lily, don't act stupid. Mum told me about your break up."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll go get Mum to talk to you about it again. She wanted to. I volunteered myself because she is absolute _rubbish_ when it comes to giving love advice."

I smile, despite myself. "Thanks."

Tuney walks over to my bed and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Listen, I'm sorry for being so bitchy earlier today."

"Eh, you can't help it. Your wedding's coming up and you're pretty stressed."

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?"

More silence.

"Lily, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's happened."

Merlin, she's so stubborn. And as nice as she's being right now, I do not want her in my room all day. Or for all eternity.

I sigh and run my fingers through my extremely knotty hair. "Well, obviously, we broke up."

"No shit, Lily. Why?"

"He was sneaking around, hiding things from me, and then would get randomly cross with me," I recall, thinking about the events that had happened in the past few months.

"Who broke up with whom?"

"He did it."

Her face softens even more. "Lily, I'm so sorry. He seemed like a decent bloke." She actually sounds quite sympathetic.

"He is."

Petunia looks at me like I'm crazy.

"No, Petunia, he really is. I'm the one at fault here."

"Lily Marie Evans! You have _never_ been one to admit that you're wrong. Are you really about to let some bloke change that?"

"But…"

"No 'but's!" She looks at me as if I'm a loon. "Oh," my sister says, getting quiet.

"What? What's the matter?"

"You love him, don't you?"

I look at her blankly.

"Lily?"

"Yes? Oh, right." I look at her for a few seconds, not saying anything. "Yes, I do love him. But it doesn't matter anymore. He's dating the girl who is absolutely the bane of my existence."

"One, I thought that was me. Two, he still love you," Tuney states matter-of-factly.

"You are _nowhere_ as bad as her. And were you not listening to me? I said he has-"

"He has a girlfriend, yes, I heard you. But I know that he still loves you. Lily, god, sometimes you are so _oblivious_. It has been awhile since I last saw the pair of you together, but over Christmas, every time he looked at you, goodness."

"What? How did he look at me?"

"You could tell in his eyes that he was so head-over-heels for you."

I roll my eyes.

"God, Lily, Vernon has _never_ looked at me like that. I know he loves me and I love him, but he has never ever looked at me like that. I knew that James was the one for you."

I sit there and stare at her. _No, he doesn't love me. Not anymore, at least._

"Listen, everything will be okay." At that. Petunia gets up and leaves my room.

"Thanks," I call out weakly.

Petunia may not be as insane as I thought.

* * *

_**Hi Everyone! **_

_**I hope that the wait wasn't too long. When asked about when I'd post the sequel to "Snow Day Chances", it took me awhile to really think about it. The reason for the long-ish wait is because I wanted to focus on my last few weeks of school and not worry about having to write a good story while taking finals. **_

_**Funny story, I actually uploaded this chapter to my Doc Manager on May 12, on the night of my prom. That's right. Olivia Wolfe did not go to her prom.**_

_**But anyway, I present to you, "Summer Dreams"**_

_**Enjoy. Read. Review.**_

_**Love Olivia**_

_Liv's Life: _

_I passed all my finals! I am so happy about that. For those who have taken their finals: how did you do? _

_Love,_

_Liv_


	2. Thank Goodness

**Chapter 2**_  
_

**Thank Goodness**

* * *

_To Paris and Lauren: thank you for making this school year so enjoyable._ _To Corrie, thank you for releasing my inner geek. To the graduates of 2012: Carpe Diem. To the TLAT tinychat*boobfive*_

_and to my readers: I'd be nowhere with out you, this one's for you._

* * *

_**Previously, on Summer Dreams:**_

_Petunia may not be as insane as I thought._

* * *

Waking up this morning, there is nothing out of the ordinary.

Breakfast is as usual; two slices of toast, buttered, and one cup of orange juice. Everything, again, is completely normal.

However, after my normal shower, everything turns upside down.

Of course it does.

First, Petunia is home with Vernon. Vernon never comes over, as if Petunia is embarrassed by her family.

Second, Vernon says _hello_ to me. He never speaks to me. Well, he didn't so much say it, as he did grunt it.

Third, there is a strange owl at my window.

I get the letter and open it up as the strange owl flies away.

_**Lily,**_

_**I don't know, uh, I don't know how to say this. Uh, never mind.**_

_**-James**_

**Evans,**

**Since James obviously can't do this, I'll write it for him**

_**No, Cara. Let me say it. Lily, we can't… er, Cara doesn't want us to owl each other. Or talk to each other. Ever.**_

**Rather, I don't want ****you**** to talk to him, Evans. He doesn't want to talk to you anyway. **

**Got it? Good.**

My eyes start brimming with tears. _Why does this girl loathe me so much?_

Later, in the afternoon, I make my way downstairs.

"Lily, do you have any plans for the week," my father inquires.

"Yeah, actually, Remus invited me out to lunch on Wednesday in London. And on Friday, Alice and Lauren want to get together, so we're spending the night at Lauren's. Is that okay?"

Dad shifts in his seat and looks up from his paper. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Will there be any boys at Lauren's?"

I roll my eyes. "Only her dad."

Dad grins at me. "Good!"

"Dad," I say, sitting next to him. "I love you; I just want you to know that."

"Lily, I love you too." He leans over and hugs me. "I have a favour to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Stop growing up so fast! Petunia is getting married and next year is your last year of school. You have grown up too fast."

I smile at him. "Dad, I'll still be the baby of this family."

"Well, I'm glad to know that. Say, how are you getting to London and Lauren's?"

"Dad, I'm seventeen."

He shoots me an inquisitive look.

"Oh, seventeen is when you become of-age in the wizarding world, and you can take an Apparition test, kind of like the driver's license. I passed that test."

"Oh, okay, be careful."

"I will, dad."

"Oh, Lily," he calls, as I'm leaving the room.

"Hmm," I ask.

"I heard about your breakup," dad starts awkwardly.

_Not this again._

"And now you're meeting another bloke in London. Is this Remus fellow, um, one who strikes your fancy?"

Oh my god. "No," I yelp. "No, dad, Remus is just a good friend from school."

"Oh, thank goodness," he replies, relieved.

I turn around and head up to my room, trying to escape the embarrassment.

* * *

I could not sleep for the life of me. I kept reading that letter in my head over and over again.

I toss and turn, eventually falling asleep.

_James is at, what appears to be a party and is chugging quite a big mug of Firewhiskey. Triumphantly, James slams down the mug, without leaving a single drop left. He leaves that table and sits down on the couch. His face rests in his hands._

"_Hey there," an obviously drunk Cara whispers seductively, approaching him._

"_Not now, Cara," James mutters._

"_I heard about your breakup," she says, staring at him._

"_Really? Shocker," he replies nastily._

"_I know how to make you feel be better."_

"_Do you?" His head shoots up. "And how are you going to do that?"_

_She leans forward so that her mouth is at his right ear. "I can show you better than I can tell you."_

_James looks up and sees the wicked grin forming on her face. He says nothing._

"_Come on." She sticks out her hand._

_He takes it and starts heading for the door._

"_Where are we heading," Cara slurs, confused._

"_To an abandoned classroom. No one will see us there."_

_They reach their destination and slam the door shut._

_Moments later, soft moans emerge from underneath the door._

I wake up crying and sweaty. I did not just…no. I didn't…that's absurd.

I roll over to look at my clock: 2:31 am. Brilliant. Just bloody freaking brill.

* * *

I wake up on the twenty-second with quite an excited attitude.

I leap out of beat at 8 am and make my way downstairs to make breakfast.

Half an hour later, I let all my worries wash away with the shampoo in the shower. Merlin, the vanilla scent smell _so _much better in here than it does in the dormitories.

I dry my hair and debate between keeping it down or pulling it up in a ponytail. I decide on the latter.

I rummage through my drawers to find a pair of denim shorts and a t-shit. I glance over at my clock; 11:15.

I give myself fifteen more minutes to do a little makeup and put both kinds of money (Muggle and Wizard), my wand, and the letter from James/Cara in my bag.

I go downstairs and find my parents at the kitchen table, having a seemingly tantalizing conversation.

"Mum, dad, I'm about to head out."

"Alright, dear, have fun."

I leave my house and walk down to the lake, where I know no one would see me Apparate. I think of my destination and then feel the tug of my stomach as I disappear out of thin air.

I reappear in an alley in Muggle London, not too far from Leaky.

I pass the familiar record shop and the huge book store on either side of me. I grin, seeing the shack.

I open the door and enter the dark place. Remus is leaning on the bar, waiting for me.

"Hullo Lily," Tom, the bartender, calls. "The bloke's been here forever, waiting for you."

"I have not," Remus protests, turning slightly red.

"Remus," I cry, wrapping him in a hug.

Tom rolls his eyes and turns his attention to another customer.

"Lily, it's good to see you! I made a slight change in our plans, if you don't mind."

"What do you mean," I ask, curious.

"Does Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour strike your fancy?"

I grin. "I like the sound of it!"

We make our way to the back of The Leaky Cauldron, and get to the brick wall.

"Er, Remus, do you remember the pattern. I can never remember," I mutter, embarrassed.

He grins at me and takes out his wand, pointing it at the middle. Three taps up and two across.

Thank goodness for Remus.

The bricks open up to Diagon Alley, and reveal many witches and wizards running about.

"Shall we," Remus asks, offering me his arm.

I grin and take it. "We shall!"

Upon entering Diagon Alley, I remember my first time in there I needed at least four more pairs of eyes! The shops sold everything. It was truly the most amazing thing I had ever seen. It's still quite a vivid memory.

I giggle like a first year and we pass the Apothecary, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and Flourish and Blotts.

"Hey you two," a familiar voice calls out.

"Al! Hi," I greet.

"Hullo, Alice," Remus says.

"I'm about to head home, but I'll take your order. Come on in."

We enter the ice cream parlour and immediately, the smell of waffle cones hits me.

"So guys, what will it be," Alice asks, cracking a grin.

"I'll have a scoop of Strawberry Jam," I say, choosing my favourite.

"And I'll have a scoop of Chocolate Frog," Remus orders. "A bloke can never have too much chocolate," he adds, grinning.

"Alright, the total is two sickles and 6 knuts," Alice says.

Remus get the exact amount out of his pocket.

"Remus, let me pay for my ice cream!"

"Like hell I will!"

"Oh my," Alice says suddenly.

I snap my attention over to Alice. "What?"

"You two you, erm, aren't dating, are you?"

"No," we reply simultaneously.

"Lily is a good friend who wanted to meet up with me. Paying for her ice cream is a gentleman thing to do," Remus states. "Plus, I would be dead if I even _toyed _with the notion of taking her on a date," he adds, muttering.

"Alright, well, here's your cones. I'm heading out. Lily, I'll see you soon."

"Bye," I call.

Forty minutes later, we are taking the last bites of our cones.

"So, what do you need to show me," I finally ask.

Remus sighs and reaches into his pockets. He pulls out two pieces of parchment and hands them to me. I recognise that handwriting immediately.

_**June 16**_

_**Remus,**_

_**I've fucked up. I slept with Cara last week, on the fifth. I think. Whenever it was when everyone went to Hogsmeade. And now, she and I, as you well know, are dating. But every time we're together, I see Lily. I want to break it off with Cara, but she fills part of the void of Lily. I've fucked up so bad, haven't I?**_

_**The worst part is, Lily probably won't talk to me.**_

_**-James.**_

That one is not bad. What does the other one say that could be so dramatic?

_**June 20**_

_**Remus,**_

_**Cara doesn't want me to owl Lily or vice versa. She thinks it's for the best. I agree. I think it's about time I get over Lily.**_

_**-James**_

I re-read the last line two more times.

Remus places a hand over mine to comfort me.

"I'm not cross with you, Remus, but why did you show me these?"

"Isn't it obvious," he asks, pulling me into a hug. "He still isn't over you."

"Remus, yes he is. Did you not read the letters?"

"Did you," he says, with a bit of a smirk. "You have to read between the lines."

I wipe away the tears that are brimming at my eyes.

"And you'll be happy to know that I owled him back, telling him that he's absolutely mad."

I smile and pull out my own letter from James and Cara. "You may want to read this," I suggest.

Remus takes it out of my hands and reads. He looks at me after he finishes. "He doesn't mean it. She does, but he doesn't."

I nod.

"So is there any place that you need to go," Remus asks.

_Yes, I need to be far away from here. _"Uh, can we stop at Eeyeops? I need to pick up some treats for my owl. Is that alright?"

He nods and once again, offers me his arm.

As we are exiting the shop, another couple walks in, hand in hand.

Bloody hell.

"Remus," James booms. "Lily," he adds quickly and avoids looking at me.

_He has to be over me._

"James! Cara," Remus greets back,

"Hullo James. Cara," I say nonchalantly.

"Hullo Remus," Cara greets, blatantly ignoring me.

"Well, Lily, we should be on our way, right," Remus says, inadvertently saving me from an emotional wreck.

Thank goodness for Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus Apparates back to my house with me to make sure I'm safe.

It is past sunset, and all I have to see by is the lamp post near the lake.

"Remus, you really don't have to walk me home."

"I don't have to, you're right. But you are my friend, and friends walk each other home," Remus explains. "Plus, I want to know that you get home safe and sound. Our world is beginning to become a darker place."

"I know. Thank you, Remus. It is very kind of ah!"

"What is it?"

There in the middle of the street was a black dog in fact, it was the same dog I saw at St. Andrews, with the grey eyes. I've never seen it in the neighborhood.

But then again, I had holed myself up in my room since I had been back.

"It's just a dog, Lily."

He's right. I'm just going insane.

However, Remus senses the extremely low level of comfort that I have and walks towards the dog, leaving me behind. He looks at the dog and crouches down to pet it, and _talks_ to it.

The dog looks back from me to Remus and nods, as if it understands him. The dog runs off in the opposite direction from us.

Ignoring it, we keep walking, now in silence to my house.

"Well, this is me," I announce.

"It's been good to see you. Shall we do this again?"

I smile at Remus. "I'd like that." I lean forward to hug him. "Thank you for everything today, yesterday, and every day."

"My pleasure," he says, nodding. "If you need any"

"Lily, is that you," my mum calls out, opening the door.

Dad joins her a half of a second later.

_Perfect._

"Oh, _who _is this, Lily?"

"Mum, Dad this is my friend,"

"Remus Lupin. It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Lily has told me all about both of you," Remus grins, using the charm that he and his three friends seem to _all _have.

"It's nice meeting you too! Lily has said quite a lot about you, as well," my mum states.

_Oh Merlin._

Thankfully, Remus realises the awkwardness of the situation and fakes a yawn. "My, it's getting late."

"Right. Remus, I'll write you tomorrow."

"That sounds good. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, take care. Lily, it was great to see you!"

At that he's gone.

Thank goodness for Remus Lupin.

* * *

Ten in the morning is a little too early to be perky about _anything_.

"Lily," Mum calls out in a sing-song voice.

"What," I snap.

"I was thinking all night, is this Remus bloke, a _special_ kind of friend.

_Oh. My. Godric. _Is she really trying to speak about boys with me?

"No, mum, he's just a friend."

"That's a shame. Corrie's mother saw you two walking last night and thought you two were _so _adorable.

Goodness, Corrie Foreman's mum is the neighborhood gossip.

Speaking of Corrie Foreman, I haven't seen her in a while. "Mum, is it okay if I go over to see Corrie for a while?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Lily! I haven't seen you since Christmas! How are you?"

I smile genuinely at Corrie. If anyone can make me smile, it would be Corrie Foreman. "I'm brill," I lie. "Yourself?"

"Eh, I'm glad that I have two more years left of school. You're so lucky you have one year left/ But at least, we're on summer holiday."

Agreed.

"So, my mum saw you with some bloke last night? Are the pair of you dating," she asks, waggling her eyebrows.

_Note to self: I am going to murder Mrs. Foreman._

"John," I ask, using his middle name. "No, we're just good mates. He goes to school with me."

"Ah, so there is not a flame going on?"

"I snort. I would tell Corrie everything, but there isn't a way to do it without revealing the wizarding world. "Nope," I simply reply. "You?"

It is her time to snort. "No, blokes really are not worth the hassle," she simply states.

I nod my head to agree with her.

Yet, all I can only think about one thing.

_Thank goodness for Remus Lupin._

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! I really like developing different scenes during the summer. Plus, summer holiday brings about a lot of inspiration.**  
_

_**I wrote this chapter, actually, the Sunday before Finals began. I was so stressed, and thus chapter 2 was born. And I typed it that Friday (I finished my finals on Wednesday)**_

_**My next question to you is: who do you want Lily to encounter next? Is there anything in particular that you want to see? PM me your ideas, or leave them along with your review.**_

_**Also, my email is on my page. Feel free to email me; I'd love to talk to you all!**_

_**Please, read/review.**_

_**Faithfully,**_

_**Olivia Wolfe**_

_Liv's Life:_

_Not much is going on. I'm writing (or trying to) everyday. But I also have summer reading to do..._

_I work at a pool, so I'll try to update as much as possible, but no promises!_

_Thanks for all the support!_

_Love,_

_Liv._


	3. A Painful Reality

**Chapter 3**

**A Painful Reality**

* * *

_To Lauren and Paris, for inspiration of some quotes in here. To my readers for putting up with me!_

* * *

**_Previously, on Summer Dreams,_**

___Thank goodness for Remus Lupin._

* * *

"Lily," two voices call out.

"Lauren! Alice," I cry.

At five pm, I arrived at the Ranson's house via Apparition and set my things down in Lauren's bedroom, much to her house elves dismay.

"Hi, Leslie! Hello Megan," I greet to Lauren's sisters as I pass by their room.

"Hullo Lily," they call back.

The two younger girls smile at me as I pass by and return to gossiping and braiding each others hair.

"Do you guys want to head over to Hyde Park," Lauren asks.

We both nod.

"Hey mum, dad? Alice, Lily, and I are going to head over to Hyde Park."

"Alright, dear, make sure you three have your wands with you," Jane, Lauren's mum, calls out.

"Be back before midnight," Daniel, Lauren's dad, warns.

"Alright," we promise, walking out the door.

The walk to Hyde Park is relatively short

"The Grand Entrance to the park is beautiful," I whisper to myself.

"Back in the 1800's, the builders constructed three huge carriage entrance archways, two foot entrances, and a lodge," I overhear a tour guide say to their group.

The Entrance is _quite _the sight to see.

"So, Lily, what is going on between you and Remus," Alice casually asks.

"Wait, what," Lauren asks, staring at me.

"Yeah, I saw them at my uncle's ice cream shoppe the other day," Alice teases. "He _even_ paid for her ice cream," she adds.

"Oh my Merlin, Lily," Lauren practically _shrieks_ "This is _huge_. Does James know?"

I take a deep breath. "Well, seeing how Remus and I ran into him and Cara on our way out, I think it's safe to say that he knows."

"So you aren't denying anything between you and Remus," Alice questions.

"Oh my, what did he say," Lauren asks.

I ignore Alice's question and turn to Lauren. "Well, he just greeted us, er well, Remus, he kind of mumbled my name."

"So he's okay with his best mate dating the girl he loves?"

"Guys, James obviously does not love me still. He's made that quite apparent. And I told you, Alice, Remus and I are not dating. We're just friends."

Alice raises an eyebrow at me. Lauren looks at me doubtful.

"Plus, he muttered something about James murdering him if he ever thought about taking me on a date or fancying me."

"That's true," Lauren says. "Those four are close. Sirius says basically if James says something, it is law."

"Plus, if Remus is as good of a friend to me as he is to James, he wouldn't think about seeing me as anything other than good friends," I justify.

"Okay, new topic," Alice announces, leaving me relieved.

"The Beatles," we all exclaim, sitting down in the grass.

As I sit down, I notice a group of boys, around our age, kicking around a football.

"Favourite Beatle," Alice asks.

"John," I answer immediately.

"I love Paul," Lauren says.

"You both are crazy! Ringo is obviously the best," Alice defends.

We both roll our eyes and I turn to both of them.

"What would you do if we ever met them?"

"I would ask for their autographs, get pictures with them, and tell them how much I love them and their music," Alice states.

"I would probably act as I always do: civil," Lauren says.

Alice and I shoot her a dubious look.

"Okay, I would probably hyperventilate and pass out. But you know, that's okay because then Paul would have to give me CPR and I would be totally okay with that," Lauren admits, the words pouring out of her.

"Now _that _is the Lauren I know," I crack.

Alice cackles while Lauren blushes a bit.

"I hate you two. Both of you are rotten. I need new mates," she teases.

"Oh, she hates us, Lily," Alice plays.

"Oh no, whatever shall we do," I giggle.

"Oh shut up you two. I couldn't get rid of you if I tried," she admits.

I lay on my back. "So Lauren, have you seen Sirius?"

She nods. "Actually, I have. He insisted I take him to his first film. We did that the day after re got back."

"Really? Which film," Alice asks.

"We went to see _Star Wars_. It was good. He didn't want to snog! He was too entranced with the damned film. _And then_, he wanted to see it again two days later."

"And how was it the second time," I ask.

"He fell asleep," she says with a dramatic sigh. "I mean, it's one thing to fall asleep in the cinema, but he _snores_!_"_

Alice and I burst into laughter.

"I mean, you just don't sleep at the cinema and snore. It's just a rule of thumb!"

* * *

As the sun sets, all three of us lay on our backs to watch it.

It is peaceful, watching the colours blend together and sitting there with my two best friends.

Or it was. Until my leg was brutally attacked by a football.

I sit straight up and look around. One of the boys from that group was heading over to where we were.

I stand up to get a better look at this guy. His legs are toned and his hair is cut short, but still long enough to be a bit messy.

"Sorry about that," he apologizes, his hazel eyes looking at me. "Are you okay?" He runs his hands through his black hair.

I look at him and I'm immediately reminded of James. The hair and the mannerisms and the eye. _This is not happening to me._

"Yeah, I'm fine. No damage done," I assure him. "At most, I'll have a bruise."

He gets a look of concern on his face. "Where did it hit you?"

"My leg, but I'm fine," I promise.

"Well, I'm sorry about any pain my mates have caused you. I guess they were trying to get you and your mates to notice us," he says, smiling.

I blush a bit. "Oh."

"I'm Alex Griffith. My family lives near here."

"Lily Evans," I say, not really sure of what I'm doing. "I'm here with my friends. This is Lauren and Alice. Lauren lives near here as well."

"Hullo, Lauren, good to see you again. Lily, do you visit often?"

"Sometimes," I reply.

"Alex! Stop flirting with the bird and get back here," one of his mates calls.

"Well, Lily Evans, I hope to see you again," Alex says. "Nice to meet you Alice. Lauren, I'll see you around," he calls running off.

I whirl around to her.

"He lives in my neighborhood," she states simply. "What's wrong?"

"He has a striking resemblance to a certain James Potter."

"Lily, don't think of it. Just let that go. He's obviously into you," Alice points out.

I lie back down on the blanket and sigh.

"What do you think our lives will be like? After Hogwarts, I mean. Do you think there will be a war?"

"We're already in a war. Muggle-borns like me are being killed every day," I say sadly.

"Enough of the talk about the war.," Lauren says. "It's quite obvious what will happen! We're all going to live here in London with our respective Beatle."

I giggle. "And we're going to eat macaroons like it is our job and not gain a pound!"

Alice looks at us. "And everyone will wallow in jealousy. And do you know why?"

"Because we're too faboo for them," Lauren interrupts

"And we'll have annual parties that anyone who is anybody will attend."

"Unless they're on the bad list!"

"This is most of the people in our year! And death eaters."

"And we'll be friends with 'pabulous' people."

"And we'll have delicious food cooked for us by a personal chef!"

"But where will we live," I ask.

Alice shrugs her shoulders.

Lauren gets a huge smile one her face. "How about a flat?"

"I smile back. "How about a grand penthouse!"

Alice grins. "Even better!"

"It shall have 4 bedrooms! One for each of us and John, Paul, and Ringo. And then one of George and whoever he ends up marrying!"

"We will _not_ be snobby decorators!"

"We need a parlour too."

"Yes!" Lauren cries. "And we need a piano!"

We giggle at our preposterous plans, silently hoping that one day, they'll come true.

* * *

We walk back to the Ranson's house around eleven forty-five and make our way up to Lauren's room. The moon makes it way up to the top of the sky

Lauren and Alice chat animatedly about something, while my mind when back to Alex and his striking resemblance and then about the break up. _Who dear. What did I do? What am I doing?_

"Lily, are you okay," Alice asks, concerned.

Lauren looks worried too. "Lily, is this about Alex?"

I nod. "Partially." I blink back a few tears and inhale.

"Lily?"

"Lily, please talk to us. Merlin knows we've been through _so _much boy drama together."

I rummage through my bag and handed them James' letter.

I watch their faces turn from to confusion to anger as they read the letter together.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," Lauren says hugging me. Alice walks over and joins us.

I sniffle, pulling apart. "You know, ever since we broke up, I have been _devastated_. I've tried to get over it, and not think about it, but it's bloody impossible with everyone all around me!

"Why, Alice asks cautiously.

"You should see it," I spit. "Everyone pities me there. Hell, even Tuney tried comforting me. And when I went out with Remus, I could tell even _he_ feels bad for me." I l take another deep breath. "I just want to be over it."

"We all hate seeing you this hurt," Lauren says.

"I just don't know why she's so hell bent on James and I not being mates!"

Lauren hugs me tightly. "Tell me what on your mind.

I shake my head. "I don't… I don't know."

"Can I tell you something," Lauren asks. Without waiting for an answer, she continues. "I'm not going to tell you that he still loves you. Because we have no way of knowing that. Sirius won't even tell me."

"Really," Alice and I both ask.

She nods. "But, you need to hear this from me. The pain, as you probably realise, is even worse when you love him, and you know he cares for you too, but she won't let him talk to you. It's better to live in the happy illusion of forbidden love or that he'll come back to you and this is all a joke, rather than be sent spiraling down back into the painful reality that he's with her, and if he loved you, he wouldn't be."

* * *

I eventually drift off to dream land with tears in my eyes and James in my mind.

_I'm sprinting down a set of stairs. As I get closer to what I recognise as the Great Hall, I slow myself down. My heart is starting to beat faster. James hears my footsteps and turns his head to get a good look at me. When I finally stop right in front of him, I am breathless. My lack of breath isn't due to my sprint, but because of James. His jeans are a bit distressed, and he is wearing a white button up oxford shirt underneath a worn, soft looking cotton burgundy jumper. And his hair, I just want to run my fingers through it and mess it up even more than it is. _

_We head into Madam Puddifoot's. A drink gets poured on him. We get out of there as quick as we can. A snowball fight takes place. As one hits me, the scene changes._

_We're inside the Gryffindor Common Room, in front of the fireplace. We discuss friends, home life, etc. He admits he took Muggle Studies just so he could know how I live. Then, he has me pinned on the floor. The scene changes once more._

_It's dark outside, and we're in the court yard, making snow angels. James gets angry. The scene changes. _

_We're in the kitchens and I have whipped cream on my nose. He takes his finger and wipes it off, and licks it off of his finger. Before my eyes, the scene changes. _

_I find myself first in my hotel room with James. Then his bedroom after meeting his parents. We exchange gifts. __I open mine up slowly; a snow globe, with two figurines in it playing in the snow. A perfect replica of both James and me. The inscription on the wood base of the globe reads:__James and Lily, Christmas '76. I shake the snow globe and everything around me changes._

_"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"_

_He kisses the tip of my nose. The scene changes._

_James leads me into the Room of Requirement. An aroma of sauce hits me immediately. In front of me sits a small, circular dining table, with a white table cloth and two dining chairs with Gryffindor colors on the cushions. A romantic meal for two. We dance. There's a kiss. _

_There is the Mirror of Erised. _

_James' birthday; a drunken James. Punches are thrown._

_James goes missing._

_But he tells me that he loves me. Three words. Three syllables. Eight letters._

_We fight. All we do is fight._

_"So you're saying that you don't trust me? You know, maybe it is best if we just-" _

_We're fighting again. This time, things are much more tense._

_"James, I just thought we weren't going to hide-"_

_"If we just take a break."_

_I stop and look straight up at him. My heart feels like it has stopped. My eyes widen. "Wh- What," I choke out._

_"Just until everything clears up, I mean."_

_"What," I cry._

_"We're done."_

_Cara appears._

* * *

I'm spiraling back down to that painful reality.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It had things in it that I wanted to get in it, but it took me forever to write.

Now, I'll answer back to my lovely reviewers!

**Mrs. Faboo Styles mwhahaha**: of course I recognise who this is! I love Remus too, he's a sweetheart! oh goodness, don't me get started on her! I luff you too!

**isigirl:** Thank you for that little tip! I've changed it! Corrie _is _a girl (short for Corrine). Thank you! In case you didn't know, Remus is one of my favourites!

**peacock23: **I really appreciate your reviews! You get into the inner workings of my mind/ make me think of things I can add in. I just wanted to publicly thank you for being a driving force into this story. (:

_Olivia update:_

_It's summer. Not much i can say._

Please, read/review!

Mischief Managed,

Olivia


	4. Let the Game Begin

**Chapter 4**

**Let the Game Begin**

* * *

_To my readers, sorry for the lack of updating! I've had a busy summer! To Paris, thank you for our Skype sessions, they helped immensely._

* * *

_**Previously on Summer Dreams**: I'm spiraling back down to that painful reality._

* * *

"Freak, get up."

I roll over and ignore Petunia.

"Fine," she huffs. "I'll tell your freak friends to leave."

I jump out of bed and push her out of the way. I run down the flight of stairs and open the front door to find Lauren, Sirius, and Remus standing on the porch.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Evans," Sirius replies with a smirk. "That's a nice look, by the way."

I look down to see what he means. Oi, I'm still in my boxers and nightshirt.

"I think she looks lovely, don't you Remus," Lauren plays.

"I rather do. Miss Evans, always a pleasure to see you," Remus greets.

"Yeah, if you like just rolled out of bed look," Sirius jokes.

Lauren playfully hits him and holds 4 tickets up to my face. "Wanna go to a Quidditch match?"

I nod my head excitedly and invite the trio in. "Lauren, how did you get these tickets?"

She looks at me and grins. "My cousin Christie is the captain of Montrose Magpipes. She's been begging me to come to a game for ages!"

"Merlin, Lauren, you act as if that isn't a big deal," I say, amazed. "Hold on, let me get changed."

"Can we come with you," Sirius asks with a cheeky grin, as Remus shakes his head behind him.

Lauren and I shoot her boyfriend the same look before ascending up the stairs.

"Please, just wait in the living room," I call out.

Lauren and I get in my room and I pull a white t-shirt from my drawer. She pulls out her wand and turns the white shirt into a Magpipes jersey, with Chaser Samuel Horton's surname on the back.

I rummage through my drawers and find a pair of trousers and pull my hair back into a pony tail. I brush my teeth and grab my wand.

"Let's go," I say to Lauren.

Downstairs, I leave a note to my parents, currently out getting groceries.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I went out with Lauren and a few friends. I will be home late._

_Love,_

_Lily_

"And just where do you think you're going," Petunia demands, hands on her hips.

"I _am _going out with _my_ friends to a match."

"What match?"

"It's for a wizarding sport."

She crinkles her nose. "How long will you be gone?"

"Probably late, around midnight," I answer.

_Why is she so concerned about my whereabouts?_

"Good. Vernon is coming over tonight for dinner and I don't want him feeling uncomfortable."

"And we don't want him feeling uncomfortable," I sneer.

"I told him, you know," Petunia states, matter-of-factly.

"Told him what?"

Then it hit me. She had told Vernon about me being a witch.

"Right," I say, interrupting.

Remus comes up to me and touches my shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Petunia's eyes bug out at the fact that another attractive block is willingly in close proximity to me. Her eyes narrow back down. "Don't let me keep you."

* * *

"Hey, what is up with your sister," Sirius asks as we exit the driveway.

I scoff. "You know how you feel about your family? Well that's how Tuney feels about me being a witch."

"Petunia has had her knickers in a twist since Lily was 11 and got her letter," Lauren adds in.

"Before that," I add. "When Severus told me I was a witch and when I could make things happen. That's when she started calling me a freak."

"In any case," Remus interrupts, "it sounds like she's just a frigid bitch."

We all stop walking and look at him.

"What," he asks, shrugging his shoulders. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Okay," Lauren giggles, "the match is at Ilkley Moor. We'll be Apparating."

"Oi, Evans, where's the best place to Apparate from," Sirius asks.

"By the lake," Remus answers almost immediately.

Sirius gives Remus and me a questioning look while Lauren sends me a knowing grin.

_Note to self: get new mates._

I lead them to the lake and turn to them. "Alright, I'll see you there." I focus on Ilkley Moor and ten feel the uncomfortable pull in my stomach as I Apparate out of Spinner's End.

* * *

"Welcome to Ilkley Moor," the announcer booms. "I'm Stephen Burdette and I'll be your announcer for this match."

"Where are our seats," I ask, taking in my surroundings.

But I don't get my answer.

James bloody Potter is there. Of course.

Of course he _has_ to see his mates. Of course Cara is here with him. Of course he has to like Quidditch.

Bloody hell.

_Git._

"Padfoot! Moony! What are you doing here?"

"Lauren had tickets and invited us," Sirius says, grinning.

"Hullo, Lauren, I didn't see you…" he trails of, seeing me. "Evans," he adds quickly.

Cara narrows her eyes immediately, anticipating my reaction.

"Potter," I spit, trying to act over him.

"Hey Red, are you coming," Remus asks, offering his arm to me.

"Of course," I say, taking it.

Behind me, I hear James let out a growl of frustration.

Remus and I start to walk up the stairs when Remus stops, making me stop too.

"Moony," James says. "_What _are you doing?"

"Walking up some stairs, about to watch a game," Remus replies coolly.

"You know what I mean."

Remus turns to me. "Go on up. Lauren and Sirius are two flights up."

As I ascend the stairs, I hear Remus talking to James.

"Listen mate, don't take offense to this, but why do you care so much about who Lily sees and who she doesn't. You have yourself a bird." He turns and comes up the staircase.

"Remus, you didn't have to do that," I tell him. I look behind him to see Cara trying to calm James down.

"Well, he has a bird and she's not you. He doesn't need to worry about you."

I think about the whole thing as we walk up the stairs to Lauren and Sirius. We still have a half hour before the match starts.

_I should be over James. No, I am over James. There is no more acting. How he acted back there was disgusting. I hate what he's done to me. Forget what everyone has told me. He hurt me, and besides, he's with her! Why should I waste anymore thoughts on that tosser?_

* * *

Welcome to today's match between the Montrose Magpipes and the Chudley Cannons," Stephen announces.

Lauren's cousin leads the Magpipes out onto the field.

"On the Magpipes, we have Captain and Keeper, Christie Ranson!"

Lauren and I scream for her as she mounts her broom and flies one time around the pitch.

"Chasers Aldair Maddock, Samuel Horton, and Chris Griffith!"

Lauren and I scream even louder for Sam as he and his fellow Chasers mount their brooms and fly a lap.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Git."

Lauren looks at him and wiggles her finger in his face. "He is beautiful!"

He grabs her finger and grins. "Don't wiggle a finger in my face."

"I will wiggle my finger in your face," she exclaims, taking her finger out of his grip.

Stephen continues on in front of us. "Beaters Franklin and Fred Grint, and Seeker Jacob Murray! The Magpipes have definitely been whipped into shape since Ranson was named captain!"

The Chudley Cannons step out onto field.

"On the Cannons, we have Captain and Chaser Ronald Durkins, Chasers Charlie Jones and Walter Birch, Beaters Joey Jenkins and Jordan O'Hare, Keeper Meghan McCormack and Seeker Galvin Gudgeon. Durkins' team looks good. Let's see how they'll do against the Magpipes!"

We watch Madam Hooch walk out to the center of the pitch.

"Oi, what's Hooch doing here," Sirius asks.

"Madam Hooch will officiate the match today," announces Stephen, as if he heard Sirius.

We watch as both captains shake hands

_"Hooch blows her whistle…and it's Horton with the Quaffle! Horton passes it off to Maddock – ooh nice dodging around that Bludger sent Maddock's way by O'Hare! Maddock passes back to Horton, who swerves around Durkins. There is nothing between Horton and the goal except for McCormack! He flies forward, he shoots, and he SCORES! The score is ten-zero to the Magpipes!"_

Most of the Magpipe crowd, including Lauren and myself are jumping up and down in joy. Even Remus and Sirius show a bit of excitement.

_"And it's the Cannons in possession. Birch passes to Durkins – Durkins to Jones – Jones back to Birch. Birch is streaking up the pitch! Ooh, not anymore! Nice Bludger work by Magpipes Beater Fred Grint – wait – or is the Franklin? I can never tell those two apart! Birch drops the Quaffle and it is caught by Horton! Magpipes are in possession. Horton is flying straight into all three Cannon Chasers! Oh, but one of the Grints send a Bludger their way and they scatter. Horton passes the Quaffle off to Maddock – but it's intercepted by O'Hare! O'Hare heads towards Ranson. He shoots – NO GOOD! Ranson lets nothing pass her! Maddock is in possession of the Quaffle again – he passes the Chases – ducks a Bludger – shoot… HE SCORES! Twenty – zero to the Magpipes!"_

"Having fun," Lauren asks, grinning.

"Thank you," I tell her

_"Durkins scores! Twenty- ten, still to the Magpipes! Griffith takes possession of the Quaffle and has a clear path and SCORES! The score is thirty-ten, in favour of the Magpipes!"_

The crowd barely has time to cheer because of Stephen's exclamation.

_"Look at Murray go!"_

Everyone's eyes snap their attention to Murray, except for Jones and Christie.

_"Jones attempts to score but Ranson is still too quick for him! Murray dives straight down to the ground, after he sees a small glint of gold. He pulls himself up just in time before he would have hit the ground. The Cannon's seeker, Gudgeon, streaks after him, but Murray has too much of a head start on him! Based on Murray's past performances, he doesn't let anyone or thing get in the way of getting the Snitch."_

I watch closely as Murray's fingers close around the fluttering Golden Snitch as the Magpipes fans go wild.

_"And Murray caught the Snitch! Magpipes win one hundred and eighty to ten,"_ Burdette exclaims.

The winning team lands around Christie, while the Cannons trudge back to their locker rooms.

Lauren stands and turns to us. "Do you want to meet the team?"

"Yes," we chorus.

We walk down to the pitch, where the Magpipes are celebrating.

"Oi, little Ranson," a voice calls. "I never thought I would see you come to a match!"

A towering blonde makes her way over to us where Lauren, Sirius, Remus, and I are standing. I immediately recognise her as Christie. She hugs Lauren tightly.

"Ew, you're sweaty," Lauren teases.

"Oh hush, child. Lily! I haven't seen you in two summers! You've grown quite a bit," she says, pulling me into a sweaty hug.

"I'm great! Brill game, by the way."

She grins. "It wasn't all me. I have some of the top players on my team." She turns to the boys.

"One of you must be Black." She turns to Sirius. "I'm guessing it's you."

"Are you as good of a guesser as you are a Keeper?"

"I'm Remus," the other boy says.

Christie's eyes widen. "Oh," she says. "Remus Lupin, perchance?"

Remus nods, confused as Lauren and I are.

"Where are the other two?"

"What other two?"

"Lauren and Lily used to go on and on about how you four never split apart. Where are the other two?"

Oh. She means the Marauders.

"Potter is here somewhere with his girlfriend. Peter is helping his parent out today," Lauren explains.

"So wait, is Black the one who Lily thinks is an arrogant, bullying toerag?"

"No," I clear up. "That's Potter."

"Oh okay, so Black is the one who is the odd one, right?"

"Peter," Lauren clarifies.

"Oh, I got it! Sirius is the bookish, but still attractive bloke that Lily fancied for a bit? How did you end up with him then?"

"No," I blush. "That would be Remus."

Remus turns a bright shade of pink as well.

"Oh," Christie exclaims. She places her hands on her hips. "Ugh, he is _so _annoying. What's with his hair? He'd be more attractive if he weren't such a girl," Christie says, doing a spot-on impression of a younger Lauren. "She fancied you quite a bit. Looks like she still does."

Lauren blushes as Sirius grabs her by the waist and kisses her cheek.

"Alright, well, I suppose now that I've met you all, let's go meet the team."

We follow Christie to where her team stood, accepting pats on the back and so forth.

"Alright, listen up guys! I have a few people here who would love to meet you," Christie announces as we approach them. "Okay, this is my favourite cousin, Lauren; her boyfriend, Sirius; her best mate, Lily; and Sirius' best mate, Remus."

They all stand a bit straighter as Christie introduces us.

"This," she says, pointing to a short, blue eyes, and blonde hair player, "is our Seeker and only Irish teammate, Jacob Murray."

He gives a small smile and a shy wave. "How do ya do?"

She moves to the next member. He has black hair in a buzz cut and dark brown eyes. He stands a bit taller than Christie. "This is one of our Chasers, Aldair Maddock."

"Pleasure meeting you," he says happily.

Christie moves over to a shirtless Sam. Lauren squeezes my arm as I squeeze hers. His light blue eyes sweep over to us. He runs his hand through his buzz cut brown hair. Christie opens hedr mouth to speak, but Lauren interrupts.

"Christie, honestly, we know who Sam is. Lily wants to bea-"

"Shut up," I say, furiously blushing.

"Hullo," he says, walking up to us. He plants a kiss on our cheeks and shakes Sirius and Remus' hands.

"Alright, well, this is Chris Griffith, our third Chaser."

His green eyes light up as he smiles at us. He shakes his shaggy blonde hair out of his face. "Hello!"

"I'm Franklin Grint." "And I'm Fred Grint," both Grints greet.

I can barely tell the two apart. Both have the same colour brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The only difference I can see is that Franklin has a slightly smaller build than Fred.

"And that's the team," Christie announces.

"Wait," Sam yells. "Let me get something from the locker room for them!"

A few minutes later, Sam returns with four photographs of him, autographed.

"One for each of you," he says, handing them out to each of us.

"Thank you," we all say.

* * *

I Apparate back to the lake near my house around 11:45 with Remus after going out to eat with the other three.

"Remus, again, you don't have to do this."

"Lily, I don't mind spending time with you."

I sit on a log and look at him. "Thank you for what you said today to James."

Remus sighs. "As much as I hated to be the one to tell him, it needed to be said."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I;m glad I uploaded this one today, because June 29th is the day I had set for this particular chapter. Kudos to me!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, yesterday was literally my first day off since summer began. I have more days off coming though.**

**Please read/review**

****_Liv's life:_

_So, Monday (July 2) is my birthday! I turn 17! It's weird to think that in the Wizarding World, I'll be legal!_

_Thank you all for your kind words and reviews!_

_Love, Olivia_


	5. Last Friday Night

**Chapter 5**

**Last Friday Night**

* * *

_To everyone who has read this, thank you. To Paris, for coming over when your power was out, for your inspiration._

* * *

_**Previously on Summer Dreams: **Remus sighs. "As much as I hated to be the one to tell him, it needed to be said."_

* * *

_July 3_

_Alice and Lauren,  
How does July tenth at my house sound?  
- Lily _

"Lily," my mother calls out as Paris flies out the window.

"Yes," I ask as I turn around

She appears at my doorway. "Would you like to go shopping with me? Petunia refuses and I would love to spend time with you."

I look at her and smile. "I'd love to!"

"Well, let's go, dear."

I follow her out to the car and get in.

We drive in five minutes of awkward silence.

"So, did you have fun the other day with your friends," she asks, breaking the silence.

I nod. "Yes, the match was fun to watch; we got to meet the team that Lauren's cousin is the captain of."

"Which team is that?"

"The Montrose Magpipes, they were the ones we wanted to win," I explain.

"Oh, and did they win?"

"Yes, it was spectacular, Mum!"

"Well, honey, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

* * *

After an hour, we reach our shopping destination.

"I need to find you a dress for your sister's wedding!"

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Mum, honestly, why does it matter if I'm there or not? She doesn't want me there!"

"Lily," Mum snaps, "your sister would be _heartbroken_ if you didn't come!"

"Oh yeah, I can tell," I say acerbically.

Damn my snarky mouth.

"Oh, Lily, this would look brilliant on you," Mum says, clearly changing the subject.

I look at the dress she is talking about. It's a green short V-neck A-line dress, according to the tag. It _is _quite beautiful.

"Perfect! Let's find some shoes and then try this all on, okay dear?"

"Alright."

We walk around the store for a bit until we find the shoe section.

"Oi, mum, I found the ones I like," I shout across the aisles.

"Let me see them."

I hold up a pair of lemon yellow wedges. "Mum, they even have my size!"

"Fine, let's find someone."

I look around until I find an employee. "Ma'am, may I try these on?"

She smiles, "o' course! Follow me!"

I step into a fitting room across the store and try on the dress. Mum is right; it does look brilliant on me. I step into the shoes and grin to myself.

_These shoes are perfect._

"Lily, are you okay? Let me see the dress," Mum commands.

I step out of the dressing room and let her see me.

"Oh, Lily, it's beautiful." She turns to the sales associate. "We'll take it!"

* * *

Two hours later, I return home, with a dress and shoes, to find two owls waiting for me.

_**Dear Lily,  
I can't make it, but you two go on without me!  
- Alice**_

_Lily,  
I'll be there! We'll have a lot to catch up on since Sirius is taking me out on the eighth!  
-Lauren_

The second one is from Remus.

**Red,  
There's a huge storm coming your way. Be careful. Owl me if you need anything or if anything happens.  
-Johnny**

* * *

"Vernon and his family are coming over tomorrow night at six for dinner," Petunia announces to the household.

Joy. The whale and his family.

I go upstairs and sit down at my desk. I pull out a roll of parchment and start writing.

_July 6,  
Dear Johnny,  
The only "storm" that I'm aware of is Vernon (Petunia's fiancée) and his family are coming over for dinner tomorrow evening at six. Be prepared for the world to end._

_If I could, I'd simply not attend the dinner. Unfortunately, Mum would kill me._

_Mum: 1 Lily: 0_

_Yours,  
Red_

* * *

At 6 pm sharp, the four Dursleys are all crammed onto the tiny front porch.

Can someone take me out of my misery?

"Vernon, how wonderful to see you; is this your sister? Please, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley come on in," I hear my mother greet. "Lily, get down here!"

I trudge down the stairs in a skirt and a blouse, at Mum's request.

"Hello, how do you do," I greet, faking a bright smile.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's formally introduce ourselves," Mum suggests.

I suppress a groan.

"I'm Rose, Petunia's mother."

"I'm Gary, her father," Dad announces.

"And I'm Lily, her sister," I mumble.

The four Dursleys give me a non-approving glance.

"I'm Vincent Dursley, Vernon's father," a man who well resembles Vernon barks.

"I'm Madison, Vernon's mother."

"I'm Marge, his sister," a female version of the whale pipes up.

The doorbell rings.

"Lily, dear, would you mind getting the door?"

"Of course not," I grumble. _Who could it be?_

"Remus," I cry, hugging him. "What are you doing here," I whisper.

"Saving you from the end of the world," he whispers back, smirking.

"Dear, who is it," Mum calls.

I grab his wrist and drag him into the house with me.

"Remus stopped by, Mum," I happily report.

Tuney's eyes narrowed to slits while Mum's widen.

"Oh, Remus, dear, will you stay for dinner," Mum practically pleads.

"I would be delighted!"

"Remus, this is Vernon, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, and his sister Marge." Turning to the Dursley family, I introduce Remus.

"Pleasure," Remus says, flashing a smile and sticking out his hand.

None of the four take it.

"Well, the food is ready, let me get Remus a chair," Mum announces.

Dinner is not terrible bad. Remus had his chair placed next to me. Every so often, he nudges me and calms me down, cracking jokes.

"Lily, would you join me in the kitchen to help me with dessert," Mum interrupts.

"Sure," I sigh.

We get into the kitchen and she turns around to face me. "Lily, is there something you want to tell me about Remus? Are you _sure_ he isn't a love interest?"

"Mum, no," I laugh, amused by the thought.

"Lily, stop that. I'm serious. Remus is a very nice bloke, you two seem to get along well, and he's quite different from James, it seems."

"Mum,"

"Lily, Remus is good for you. I mean, the way he looks at you is-"

"In a purely platonic way, mum."

* * *

After dinner and dessert, the wind picks up and the lights flicker.

"Freak," my sister hisses behind me, "I suggest you stop this ma- freaky stuff now. Vernon's family doesn't know about you. Only he knows."

"It isn't either of us," I hiss back.

Petunia goes and joins everyone else on the other side of the family room.

Remus nudges me. "I told you there was a storm coming."

The power blows.

Petunia, Mrs. Dursley, Marge, and Mum shriek.

I, of course, grab the closest thing near me. Which happens to be Remus. I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

For a minute, he lets his arms wrap around me. Then he stiffens. "Lily, what are you doing?"

I realise what I've done, but I don't let go. "Sorry," I whisper. "It's my first instinct."

"I see. It's okay."

"This doesn't help our current situation," I mutter, gazing out the window. The sky looks like it's on fire.

"I didn't realise we are in a situation currently," he chuckles, following my gaze.

"Oh we do. On top of my friends' beliefs that we're together, now Mum apparently thinks so too."

"Does she? Hmm, that's funny," Remus muses.

"Doesn't Sirius or James ever ask where you disappear to?"

He sighs. "James hasn't talked me since the match. Sirius is always snogging Lauren."

I snort.

"But," Remus continues, "Apparently today, James asked Sirius where I was disappearing to. Sirius asked me."

"What did you say?"

"I told them the truth. That I've been hanging out with you on occasion."

"Oh."

Silence grows as the sky darkens. The storm grows relentless as we sit down in the living room, still away from everyone else/

"Should we do something about the storm," Remus asks.

"No, Petunia would flip out. Plus, Vernon is the only Dursley that knows that I'm a witch.

"Oh, I see."

An hour passes and the power still hasn't returned.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"After hearing you and James at the match, I realised something."

"And that is?"

"I'm over James."

Merlin that feels good to say out loud.

"That's great to hear, Red."

* * *

"Remus, dear, if you don't have a way home right now, you can stay the night," my dad offers, interrupting our conversation.

Remus turns to me. "Do you want me to stay?"

I nod my head. "Yes."

"I'd love to, Mr. Evans."

"Excellent. The Dursleys left thirty minutes ago."

Thank goodness.

Mum had put two sleeping bags in my room, I realise upon entering.

"Lily," my mum calls.

"Yes?"

"I'm letting him stay in there with you, because I _know _you won't make any stupid choices."

"Mum, even if _I _wanted to, Remus wouldn't let me," I snort.

"Love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Mum."

* * *

I wake up in the morning. The power is still out and Remus is wide awake.

"Good morning, Red."

"Good morning, Johnny."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Quite well, actually. And what about you?"

"I slept well, I suppose. I get pretty restless at night."

"How long have you been up?"

"Twenty minutes max; no worries," Remus assures me.

"Are you hungry," my mum asks, poking her head in the door and scaring the shit out of me.

We both nod.

"Well, your sister left for Vernon's and your father and I went out already. You can go downtown, they have power. The café is still open."

"That sounds good," Remus says, stretching.

"Alright, mum, we'll go in a few minutes."

* * *

In a way, Café Nero reminds me of the Leaky Cauldron. It's in an obscure part of town and looks run down on the outside. On the inside, however, is a whole other world, so to say. It's always busy.

"Oh, 'ello Lily," Corrie calls out.

"Corrie, blimey, I forgot you work here," I exclaim.

She grins. "Who's the bloke," she asks, nodding to Remus.

"This is John. Remember, I told you about him? He stayed over last night because he was over for dinner, then the power went out and he had no way home," I babble.

"Dinner, sleepover, and _now _breakfast, eh," Corrie smirks, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"We're good mates," Remus explains, stepping in.

"So, downtown has power," I observe, changing the subject, and walk behind Corrie to a table.

"Who is that," Remus whispers.

"Sorry, she's my neighbour."

"What can I get you all to drink?"

"I'll have a cup of tea," I order.

"Decaf coffee would be excellent."

I raise an eyebrow at Remus as Corrie walks away. I glance through the menu. "You're a coffee drinker? I would have never guessed that one."

"Well, I started after rough nights in the – er, as a Marauder."

"Why the Marauders? I never understood that," I ask as Corrie sets down our drinks.

"Gave you all decided what you want?"

"I'll take French toast with bacon on the side."

"Make it two."

* * *

After breakfast, we decide to take a walk around time.

"So this is where you grew up," Remus notes.

We stop in front of a school building.

"This is the secondary school I would have attended if I wasn't the witch."

"Eh, it doesn't have the same appeal as Hogwarts, does it," Remus plays.

"Not exactly," I laugh.

By two in the afternoon, we make it back to my house where the power had come back on. We walk past and head to the lake.

"Well, Miss Evans, I shall leave you now."

"Mr. Lupin, I await your owl with baited breath."

He chuckles. "Take care."

"I will," I promise.

* * *

At that, he Disapparates.

"Did Remus leave?"

"Yeah, he said something about needing to check on his parents and make sure there wasn't a lot of damage," I lie.

* * *

Lauren arrives on Sunday with a huge smile on her face.

We head to our sleep spot for the night: the sand by the lake. We set up a fire pit.

"So," Lauren starts, smiling to herself, "What's up?"

"What's up is that you're going to tell me what happened the other night," I demand.

I look across the fire pit to see Lauren's face absolutely radiating.

"Well, since it _is _Sirius we're talking about, he told me nothing about the date. But do you know what he did," Lauren exclaims.

I shake my head.

"He took me to six different places; one for each month that we've been dating."

"Sirius has a romantic side?"

"I'm ignoring that question."

"Well, where did he take you?"

"First, he took me dancing in a ballroom. Surprisingly, he's a good dancer, you know. Then, he took me to a park and at first we walked around but then we found swings and he pushed me on one."

"Awh," I sigh, surprising myself. "Well, where are the other four places?"

"The third was on a terrace. We ate dinner there and the three other boys all had a role. Remus seated us, Peter was the busboy, and James was the waiter." She eyes me for a second.

I pretend not to notice the name or her glance.

"He looks positively miserable now that he's with Cara, you know."

I nod, not wanting to say anything. "Where else did Sirius take you?"

"Oh, right! Well after dinner, which was spaghetti, he took me to a private concert hall and the owner not only let us in, but also let me play the piano on stage. It was absolutely positively brilliant! After an hour, we went to Muggle London and went to the Eye. We snogged quite a bit there, to be honest." Lauren stops to take a breath. "And then, he took me to his room at James' house."

"And what did you do there," I ask curiously.

Lauren blushes a bit.

"Lauren Elise!"

"Oh hush, we didn't even have a chance to do anything. Those damn house elves kept checking in on us, always asking if we wanted this or that. Oh, but look what he got me." She looks at me with a smile. "He bought me this necklace." She pulls out a treble clef necklace from behind her shirt.

A couple hours later we are lying on our backs at the stars. Lauren turns to me.

"You know, James and I talked for a bit."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, Lily, I know that things ended badly between you two, but he really misses you."

"Not enough to break up with Cara. Or have good judgment," I mutter under my breath. "Listen, can we just not talk about it? I just… I just can't, okay?"

She nods in understanding.

Thank goodness someone understands me.

"But you know what," I add.

"What?"

"I'm over it. I'm still a tad bitter about it, but I don't miss him anymore."

"Don't say that yet," Lauren sighs.

"Why?"

"Just don't. I think you'll regret it later."

What in Merlin's name is she going on about?

We sit there in silence for a while, letting the cool breeze blow through.

"So tell me more about your date," I suggest, not missing Lauren's entire face lighting up at the mention of it.

"So we were in his room, and there was this picture of him eating a cake and there was cake all over his face. I wanted to eat it off him."

I look at her. "Wh- what?"

"I'm secretly disgusting," she says, shrugging my look off.

"I can tell," I laugh.

"I have so much fun being a pervert. Anyway, what happened around here? I heard there was a storm?"

"Ugh, that night was hell. Luckily, Remus was here to save me."

Lauren's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"Well to start off, Vernon, his parents, and his sister were all invited over for dinner. I learned about it and told Remus as sort of a joking 'save me'. Then, he shows up and mum wanted him to stay for dinner."

"What happened next?"

"Well, after dinner, mum is convinced that he and I are together. After I clear that up, we're in the dining room and the power goes out and I grab Remus."

"Where?"

"Lauren!"

"It's a valid question."

"Around his torso, thank you."

"And what did he do?"

"He wrapped his arms around me then tensed up. It was then that we realised what we were both doing."

"Did either of you let go?"

I blush. "No, not really. Not until later. Anyway, as sort of a protection thing, he stayed the night and then we went breakfast. Once the power came on, he left."

* * *

**A/N: The majority of this was actually written by candle light during a huge storm that knocked out a huge portion of my state's power. There are still people here without power, so please, pray for them if it's your thing. **

_Liv's Life:_

_Well, not much is happening here. I ordered my one direction tickets today! So I'll be seeing them next June 23 in DC; I'm quite excited!_

Please read/review! I love seeing them each time!

Reviews are like a TLAT or Commentarius update. (:

-Liv


	6. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Chapter 6**

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

* * *

_Shoutouts all around to my readers, and Paris, and especially my new Beta, Emily._

* * *

_Previously:__ I blush. "No, not really. Not until later. Anyway, as sort of a protection thing, he stayed the night and then we went breakfast. Once the power came on, he left."_

* * *

"Lily! Petunia! Wake up _now_!"

Mum comes into my room, pulls the covers off of me, and opens the curtains to reveal… the dark.

What?

"Mum, what's going on," I ask groggily.

"We're going away for a week. You have an hour to pack," she informs me.

I eye the clock.

3:58 in the morning

"Where could we possibly go at five in the morning?"

"We're going to Cornwall for a week. Hurry up!"

As she leaves, Remus' owl appears.

_July 13,_

_Red,_

_I can't talk much this week; James has forgiven all and the four of us are going to accompany his parents on holiday. I'll be back on the twenty-third._

_Love,_

_Johnny_

* * *

Much later, and (thankfully) not in Petunia's car with her and the whale, we reach our destination. We pull into a group of flats called "Cottage Gems".

A few minutes later, Dad appears. "Lily, we're entrusting you with your own room. That means no boys," he teases, handing me the keys.

"The clerk said that on one side of you is a group of boys. Their parents are right across the hall," Mum informs. "This means no magic!"

I nod and pick my Hogwarts trunk from the back and make way to my own flat.

"Meet back in an hour – we're heading to the beach!"

I go to the flat and immediately feel relaxed. The entire place smells like the beach. I find the bedroom and start unpacking, putting everything into drawers and in the closet.

Five minutes later, I find the black bikini and green cover up that I had packed with me. I change into that and flop down onto the bed.

"Boys, a stern woman's voice snaps."

_That must be the woman that Mum and Dad were talking about. _I really _shouldn't _listen in.

"Boys," the woman repeats. "There is a Muggle family staying here as well now."

"What does that have to do with us," one asks.

"Their youngest daughter is staying in the flat beside the four of you."

I know those voices from somewhere.

"Oh come off it, Mum. No magic around the flat, we got it."

"That all I ask of you."

"Lily, dear, are you ready," Mum calls through the door.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." I grab a tote and stash my wand, a towel, sunscreen, and sunglasses inside of it.

We take a short walk to the Charlestown Beach. I eye where my family set down their stuff.

"Mum," I say as I set out my towel. "I'm going exploring."

"Be careful," she warns.

"Mum, I'll be alright," I assure, patting my wand, now in the waistband of my shorts.

I go off to the West and look at all of the cliffs. Ahead of me, I see the four boys go through a slipaway.

I shouldn't follow them. But there is something mysterious about those four boys.

Against my good judgment, I follow them through the slipaway.

On the other side, an isolated beach. The only people there are those four boys, their backs still facing me.

"Excuse me," I call out. "What is this place?"

They don't hear me. Either that or they chose to ignore me.

I inch closer to them, but four things stop me.

1. The unmistakable tittering of Peter Pettigrew.

2. The loud guffaw of Sirius Black.

3. The way Remus Lupin arches back in laughter.

4. The familiar hands running through James Potter's hair.

Shit. This is where Remus was talking about.

I back away slowly and then break into a full-blown sprint, not stopping until I am safely back to where Mum is sunbathing.

"Lily, dear, what's the matter? You look as if you've just run a mile."

"I about nearly did!"

"Why?"

"Erm, there was a bee chasing me."

My mother rolls her eyes. "I'm heading into the ocean to cool off. Care to join me?"

"No thanks. I'll stay here."

I watch her go off and I sit down on my towel.

_It's rather hot out_, I think.

I peek to make sure Tuney wasn't around to share her distaste.

_Coast is clear, _ I think as I take off my shorts and then my shirt.

"Well, I never thought I'd see Evans willingly strip in from of us," a slightly amused Sirius smirks.

Bloody hell.

My face turns a bright shade of red.

"What are you lot doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question," Peter points out.

"Oi, just leave the bird alone."

I look up at the voice to find Potter claiming it.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"Lily! How good to see you," Remus greets, pulling me up and into a hug.

"Remus, how are you?" Then I realise again how we look and I pull apart.

"So, holiday, yeah," James asks, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, mum thought we could use a family time before the wedding."

"James? Sirius? Peter? Remus," a woman's voice calls.

This time I recognise it as James mother's.

"We're over here," Sirius yells.

She walks over. "Oh, Lily! I didn't expect to see you here."

"She and her family are here on holiday," Peter points out.

"Where is it that you're staying?"

"Cornish Gems," I answer.

"Well, mum, it looks like we don't have to worry about magic around her," James smirks.

Mrs. Potter rolls her eyes. "Behave," she orders before walking away.

"So, can we expect to see you tonight at Lamplighter's, a quarter past seven," Remus asks.

"Remus, don't include us on this date," Peter teases.

"Off of it, all of you. We discussed it earlier. My parents are talking to her parents," James says, nodding over to my parents. He sighs, slightly annoyed.

* * *

At a quarter to seven, I'm stepping out of the shower. I dry off and slip on a bra, knickers, and a white sundress. I pull my hair back in a braid and place my wand in a bag.

The phone rings.

"Hullo?"

"Lily, it's your father. Mrs. Potter said that she would take you. So we'll see you there, alright?"

"Alright," I say before hanging up.

A knock sounds at my door.

I open it. "Oh, hullo," I say, surprised.

Peter chuckles. "Is that all I get? 'Oh, hullo'? That's rubbish."

"She secretly wants me, remember," Sirius plays.

I scoff at the thought.

"Mates, she's into me," James smirks.

"You lot are mad. She _has _been seeing me on a regular basis, after all," Remus states.

All four of them look spiffing,

"Right, so we'll Apparate out of here," Mr. Potter says, interrupting my thoughts.

* * *

"May I get you something to drink," the waiter asks.

"I'll have water," I order.

"I'll take the same," all four boys chorus.

I glance over to the table where Mr. and Mrs. Potter are sitting with my parents. Tuney and Vermin opted out of dinner.

The waiter brings our drinks out ten minutes later. We place our orders and he leaves.

"So, Ev – er – Li – er, Evans, how have you been," James asks, sitting across from me.

"Well, Potter. And you? How are you and Cara?"

Remus coughs loudly.

"I've been swell. She and I are brilliant. What about you," he says, raising his eyebrows.

"What about me?"

"Don't be daft, Evans. Do you have any interests?"

"Yes," I answer before my brain even has a chance to register what the question was.

Now it is James' turn to cough loudly. "Wh- what?"

"Well…"

"She and I have been seeing each other," Remus finished.

My turn to choke on water comes all too quickly.

"Wh- _what_," James sputters angrily.

"Ye- yes."

"You two aren't serious are you?"

"They aren't me," Sirius barks.

"Oh, shut up," James snaps.

"James, I can tell you are upset, but you know, you _have_ a bird. Why can't Remus just be happy? It's obvious that she makes him happy," Peter interjects.

James just growls.

Our food arrives.

Dinner becomes very, _very _awkward.

* * *

Around an hour after I get back, I hear arguing coming from the flat beside me.

"_Remus, what were you thinking? Are you two actually together?"_

"_Padfoot, is he actually with her? He knows how I –"_

"_How do you feel about her, mate?"_

"_Prongs, you have a bird –"_

"_Moony, you don't need to remind me of that! That doesn't change the fact that –"_

"_Why do you care anyway?"_

"_Does she know your secret?"_

"_No, I haven't told her –"_

"_Just when I thought I could trust you again –"_

That's all I hear before I pull on shorts and a tank top. I grab my wand and room key and slip on my trainers.

I run out of the complex and keep running until I reach the slipaway at the beach from earlier today.

"Alright, Red," a familiar voice asks.

"Why'd you tell James that?"

"I suppose for the same reason that you said you are in a relationship," Remus counter.

"What do we do now?"

"Do you want to make this last until holiday ends here?"

"I suppose."

"It got a rise out of James, didn't it?"

I laugh. "That it did."

"I'm heading back. Don't stay out too late, okay."

I nod as Remus kisses my forehead.

"G'night, Lily"

"Goodnight, Remus"

Ten minutes pass as I let the cool breeze hit me. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Alright, Evans?"

* * *

_Around me, I start to recognise the grounds of Hogwarts. _

_Remus and James appear in front of me, but they don't notice me. _

_Both look absolutely furious. _

_"Remus, how could you? You know how I feel about her. Why, in the name of all things magical, would you date her when you know that I have—"_

_"Have you ever thought about how I feel," Remus shoots back, interrupting James' monologue. "She's made me the happiest I've been in a long time."_

_"You just had to go and . . . You're fucking seeing her, Moony. What about me?" James queries furiously. _

_"What about you, what about—what about me! And mate, you already have a bird," Remus cuts in, appearing just as cross. _

_"That's beside the point. Cara is—"_

"_Cara is what? You're just too proud to admit that she is a drunken mistake."_

_"At least I didn't betray the loyalty of a best mate!" James roars. _

_"Prongs," Remus growls, "why don't you get this around your thick head: she trusts me."  
"I don't think you understand—"_

_"I don't think __you__ understand! Here you are with a bird, and you still chase after Lily; at least she can talk to me!"_

_"I'm pretty sure that dating her, even if I wasn't interested, goes against the 'best mate handbook.'"_

_"For someone who is supposedly the top student in our class, after me, you are so daft." _

_"It just…it hurts, Remus, okay? I felt like I was punched in the gut when you told me it was you!" James took a deep, aggravated breath and further adds, "And if she wasn't so bloody self-righteous—"_

_"No!" Remus protests. "It is not her fault! It's you and your bloody ego's." _

_Before Remus had a chance to say anything, an animal, which looked like a stag, took James' place. _

_I see the stag charge at a werewolf, which now stands where Remus was not a second ago. _

_They__ begin to__ fight. _

_The werewolf claws and bites at the stag, yet the stag keeps charging. _

I awaken drenched in sweat.

* * *

"Mum, this is not something I like to do. Why do I have to go?"

"Your father is golfing with Mr. Potter and the boys. Plus, Mrs. Potter will be joining us."

I sigh as we pull into The Clearing Spa's parking lot.

Mrs. Potter stands up from a bench. "Good morning."

"Morning," we greet, except Petunia.

"So the first thing they suggest is to either swim or play a few rounds of tennis to relieve all pent up anger. They have bathing suits and equipment."

"I'll play tennis," Petunia sniffs.

The other two women nod.

"What about you, Lily," Mrs. Potter asks.

"Oh, I'll swim. I can't really play tennis."

After swimming laps in the pool for nearly an hour, I dry off and find the three females I am looking for.

"Excellent, I believe now we go to get massages," Mum says excitedly.

I shed my clothes in a private room and wait for a technician to come in.

She starts at my neck.

"You're extremely knotty."

"Excuse me?"

"You have a lot of knots in your neck and back."

Oh, _that_ kind of knot.

An hour later, my clothes are back on. I have to admit, I _do _feel more relaxed.

"What's next," I ask.

"Facials," Tuney answers.

"Oh, joy."

Sitting in the chair, my face feels relaxed but no one will answer my question.

"What is the point of the cucumbers on my face? Do they do anything," I ask for the tenth time.

"Lily, shut up, okay," Petunia snaps.

"Alright, time to get our nails done," Mrs. Potter reminds us.

"Can I get just my toenails done? I have nasty ink stains on my fingernails…" I trail off.

"Of course! I never let them touch my fingernails," Mrs. Potter whispers to me.

While Mum and Petunia get their fingernails painted and such, Mrs. Potter and I get our feet soaked.

"So, I heard yelling last night," Mrs. Potter casually states.

My stomach churns at the thought of last night.

"Lily, don't worry. I think you and Remus make a lovely pair."

"Oh, thanks."

"What would you like, Miss?"

I look over to see Mrs. Potter getting the French style on hers. "I'd like the same as her."

"Don't listen to James, dear. He's just realising what he's lost," Mrs. Potter tells me.

* * *

On the third day of vacation, Remus and I go out to lunch together. He told me to dress for the beach under my normal clothes.

"So, how are you," I ask Remus.

"Well, James won't speak to me at all. Sirius and Peter do, but part of me feels bad."

I reach out and grab his hand. "Don't. I feel bad for getting you in this mess."

"Don't," he quips. "I just feel like this is all so messed up."

"I think we should enjoy these days together," I suggest.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think it'd be fun to make the most of this. That's all."

We pay for our lunch and he grabs my hand and runs to the beach.

We play in the ocean for a bit.

I run over to where he is and I splash him.

"Oh, it's on, Evans."

"You're going to have to catch me first," I yell as I run back to the shore.

Not two minutes later, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, capturing me.

"You win," I say breathlessly, turning around to face him.

Something in my throat catches.

He looks into my eyes and I nod fully understanding.

He leans in towards me, and I lean forward to him and his lips capture mine. It's soft and warm. He moves a hand up to my face and I let my arms wrap around his neck. I forget all that's troubling me.

_Is this his first kiss? Bloody hell, he is brilliant._

All too soon, I pull away. I look at his face, which has broken out into a huge grin.

He leans back in, pulling me flush against him. His warm lips slip over mine as he presses his forehead into mine. One hand travels down to the small of my back, the other up to my cheek. My fingers tangle through his sandy brown hair.

After several moments, we break apart, leaving me breathless. His eyes flicker down to me, lust filled.

* * *

_Remus invites me out for a walk on the beach._

_We walk out to the slipaway again. Once again, it's deserted._

_He opens his mouth to say something, but no sound comes out._

_"Remus, what's wrong?"_

_He says nothing, but turns and looks at the horizon._

_After five minutes, he turns and looks me in the eye._

_"What I did was stupid."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_He sighs, running his hands through his hair._

_"I shouldn't have told James that we were dating."_

_"Why is that," I ask, feeling my throat tighten up._

_"It's too dangerous to be around me."_

_"Remus, don't…"_

_"Lily, I'm sorry. I just… I'm breaking up with you."_

* * *

**A/N: Do you hate me? This was something I had been waiting to do for a while, actually. So please let me know what you think!**

Liv's Life: Well, I'm uploading this before I go on a two-day excursion from my real life... I'm going to the Red's game then to the Cincinnati Zoo. Do I have any Cincinnati readers? Anyway, the trip up will hopefully be spent writing!

Please Read/Review!

Much Love,

Olivia Wolfe

**PLEASE READ 7/21/12:**** Omg. I'm so sorry about that last part. Somewhere between me being in a rush to upload it because I was leaving town and something wonky with ff, it didn't show that last part in italics. So to clarify: Remus and Lily are still together. James will be making a comeback soon, I promise!**

**Love,**

**Liv**


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 7  
Confessions**

* * *

That dream still haunts me even two days later.

Sunlight streams in through the curtains on my window, waking me up. The aroma of bacon is starting to sift its way through my door.

I kick off my covers and run downstairs to find a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon placed at my seat.

_Something is going on. Dad only makes this a few times a year._

"SQUAWK"

It all clicks.

That's the Hogwarts owl. Which means... my Hogwarts letter is here!

I abandon my plate and take the letter from the owl. Carefully, I tear the official seal.

_Dear Miss Evans,  
I am pleased to inform you that, upon careful consideration, you have been chosen as Head Girl.  
As you may know, you and the Head Boy will be in charge of assigning rounds, holding Prefect meetings, tutoring, and scheduling Hogsmeade visitst  
Please be in the front compartment of the train on the first of September._

_Sincerely,_  
_Professor McGonagall_

I drop the envelope on the counter. The Head Girl badge clinks against the countertop.

"Congratulations, dear" Mum squeals, looking over my shoulder. Dad claps me on the back.

Dad leaves for work and Mum goes outside to see him off

"Oh, good job, you've been named the biggest freak in the school. What an honour. Your boyfriend must be so proud," Petunia sneers as soon mum leaves the room.

I whirl around to face my sister. "You're just jealous."

She scoffs. "I am not! Why would I be jealous of my freak sister?"

"You cannot stand the fact that I'm a witch, that I can do magic, and the fact that I have had not one, but two boyfriends who are twice the man than Vernon is."

"I love Vernon for him. And the fact that he loves me despite bring related to a freak," Petunia shoots back.

"Oh thay's rich," I laugh. "May I remind you that six years ago, you cried and even wrote to Professor Dumbledore to let you in, so you could be a 'freak'?" I am livid by this point. "And yes," I add. "My boyfriend is proud of me."

"No one mourns the wicked," she says and then storms off.

I sit down and finish my now cold breakfast. Leave it to Petunia to ruin a perfectly good morning.

* * *

_July 23_

_Red,_

_Would you like to go out on the twenty-sixth? I'll picup you up._

_-Remus_

"Lily," mum calls. Would you sort through all of your stuffyup in the attic and see if you can find photos and different things from yours and your sister's childhood. Petunia wants to have some of those things on display at her wedding."

I hastily write a quick "yes" in respond to Remus and trudge up to the attic.

I turn on the light an sit down in front of a box labeled "Lily and Petunia". I pull out a couple of photographs of Petunia and I hugging by the swings at the playground.

In the picture, I looked no older than three years old. It was late fall because the trees in the back were starting to bare.

I set those aside, and pull out a few more photographs. In a few of them, we're at the circus, my face painted like a tiger, her's like a clown. In the others, Petunia was dressed up like a princess and I a witch, about to trick or treat.

_How ironic_, I think to myself.

Next in the box, I find handmade cards to each other.

_I'll love you forever, Tuney. Love, Lily_, one read.

_Lily, you are the best sister ever. Love, Petunia_, another said.

Setting those down, I nearly laugh at what I had pulled out.

In my hands, are two dolls. The one in my right hand was the a red-haired, green-eyed, stuffed doll that Petunia had gotten me for my fifth birthday. I had loved it so much, that I had gotten the one that I now held in my left hand for her eighth birthday. It had brown hair, and dark brown eyes. We had treasured those dolls.

A few tears hit Petunia's doll. Things were so much easier before I met Severus and found out I was a witch.

* * *

Remus arrives at my front porch on the twenty-sixth promptly at noon. Unfortunately, some of my extended family had arrived an hour earlier.

"Lily, is that your boyfriend," Uncle Patrick shouts through the house.

"Yes," I yell back. "Actually, we're about to head out, but we will stop by later." I pull Remus along with me and shut the door behind us.

Remus shoots me a questioning look as he leads me toward the lake.

"You'll get to meet my family at the wedding. They'll scare you off if you meet them too soon," I tease.

"...But I'm not even invited to the wedding," Remus sputters.

"Mum said I could bring you to be with me. Lauren and Sirius will be there as well."

"I'd love to." At that, he makes me side-Apparate him and we leave.

A moment later, we arrive in an alley in another town.

I follow Remus into a bookstore. He heads to the coffee shop inside of it.

After we get our drinks, we find a secluded spot to sit.

"So how is everyone," I ask.

"Good," Remus replies. "James apolgoised for his behaviour last week."

"Good. He was acting like a baby."

Remus nods his head in agreement. "Actually, Peter, Sirius, and I went over to his place yesterday. Cara was already there, but they were fighting about something. We ha just made it to his room when we heard her break up with him."

She broke up with him? "Hmm," I say, trying not to look surprised.

"And after she left, he was musing something about getting on better terms with you," he reports, studying my reaction.

I look at him. "What do you think about it?"

"I would love it if the pair of you could at least be civil to each other again."

* * *

We stay quiet for a bit.

After a while, I finish my coffee and set it down on the table with a deep sigh.

"Is everything ok," Remus asks, placing his hand over mine.

_No_, I think. "Listen, can I ask you something?"

Remus releases his hand and looks at me with pure interest. "Sure."

"Before last term ended, Severus mentioned something that has stuck with me," I say, a bit uneasy.

"What was it?"

"He said something about how your mum isn't actually sick. Remus, is that true?"

He hangs his head shamefully. "Yes, it's true."

"Remus, do you swear to tell me the truth," I question.

"I promise."

"Are you a werewolf?" The questions sounds quite silly when I actually ask it in a whispered voice.

"What would lead you to believe that I am," he challenges, deflecting the question quickly.

"Well,"I say, organising my thoughts. "For starters, you disappear every full moon, and not to take care of your mum." I reach out and trace a faint scar on his forearm. "Not to mention the scars you have all over your face and arms." I withdraw my hand. "I just don't know how James, Peter, and Sirius figure in to all of this."

Remus scratches his head and looks at me. "Listen, the disappearances, lies, scratches, and the other three can all be explained when they're present too. We'll make a lunch out of it." He checks his watch. "I need to get you back. It's getting late."

We walk back to the alley and Apparate back home.

"Did I tell you that I was chosen as Head Girl," I mention.

"Lily, that's fantastic." Remus congratulates, kissing me.

I watch him leave and then dodge my family. I escape to my room.

"Why did I have to find out from my boyfriend that my best friend is dating Remus Lupin," a voice demands.

Lauren turns around in my desk chair. "Well?"

"Sorry, I haven't had time to even write to you or Alice."

"It figures," Alice pipes up from behind me.

"So," I start, sitting down on my bed. "I suppose that you want to know everything that has happened..."

* * *

"Lily, your boyfriend seems lovely. When can we meet him," aunt Clara asks me two days later.

"Before the wedding ceremony," I reply, thinking about Remus' letter I had received five minutes earlier.

_**Lily,**_

_**Please meet me, James, Peter and Sirius on the second at Leaky at noon.**_

_**-Remus**_

What is so hard to explain? So what if he is a werewolf? That doesn't change who he is and what he means to me.

* * *

**_July 29,_**

**_Lily,_**

**_I don't blame you if you have reverted to thinking that I am an arrogant toe-rag. If I were you, I'd do the same. I'm sorry for everything._**

**_As you may have heard via Remus, Cara and I broke up. It took me awhile, but I realised she was a mistake._**

**_I honestly have not the slightest idea why I just told you that. There's something about you that makes me do things I normally wouldn't._**

**_Oh, congratulations on being chosen as Head Girl. You'll be brilliant._**

**_See you around,_**

**_James Potter_**

* * *

The four boys are at a table already when I arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. As I sit down between Peter and Sirius, no one says anything.

"It amazes me how brilliant you are, Lily," Remus begins.

I open my mouth to say something, but he keeps going.

"Severus was correct in what he told yo. And everything you told me was correct."

I open my mouth to say something but Sirius silences me.

"I was very young when I got the bite. Unfortunately, there is no cure currently. Every full moon, I turn into this full-fledge monster. I thought that it was impossible to attend Hogwarts in my condition."

"But..." I begin.

"Sshh," James warns.

Remus continues. "Then, Dumbledore became Headmaster. He told my parents and I that as long as we took certain precautions, I could attend. He _planted _a place for me to go - the Whomping Willow was planted for me. It is on top of a tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack. Each full moon while at Hogwarts, I sneak out and transform."

I sit there, listening, and still trying to figure out the other three's role in this.

"My transformations are terribly painful. Since I was confined in this space with no one to bite, I'd take it out on my self, biting and scratching."

_So that's what the villagers hear._

"Aside from being a werewolf, I have great friends - the three others that are here with us. See, by second year, they could hardly fail to notice my monthly disappearances. I made up lies, most commonly, that my mother was ill. I was terrified they would be afraid of me or not want to be my friend if they knew the truth."

"But when we figured it out, we weren't scared or feeling the need to desert him," Peter happily announces.

"We even became Animagi in fifth year," Sirius says proudly.

"What," I exclaim, shocked.

"It took us nearly three bloody years, though. It's tricky to do these transformations," James says.

"Which is why the Ministry keeps a close eye on it," I state. "Are you lot even registered Animagi?"

The three boys look at me and give me a sheepish grin.

"They keep me company as animals. Werewolves are dangerous to humans only."

"But how did you sneak out without Filch catching you?"

"James has an invisibility cloak," Peter says.

I look at James with my eyes wide.

"It's a family heirloom," he says casually.

"Anyway," Remus continues, "with them around, I become less dangerous. My body is that of a werewolf, but my mind is like I am normally. With all of us able to transform, we have explored so many areas of the grounds that probably no one else has seen."

"And thus, the Marauder's Map was born," James explains, pulling out a pack of parchment and his wand. He points his wand and taps the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The once blank parchment now has ink on it.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

"It tells us where everyone is at any time of day at Hogwarts."

"I understand Moony, but what are the others."

"I transform into a rat, thus making me Wormtail," Peter offers.

"I'm Padfoot. I transform into a black dog," Sirius says after him.

"Which leaves..." I start.

"Me," James finishes. "I'm Prongs. My Animagus is a stag."

Oh my.

"Remus," I say, looking directly at him. "This doesn't change who you are."

He smiles. "Thank you, Lily. Just please don't tell anyone what we just trusted you with."

"Not even Lauren," Sirius warns.

I nod my head. "What does this mean for us," I ask Remus.

He sighs. "I've truly enjoyed being with you. But even with these three to help me, I don't want to risk hurting you in any way."

I nod my head, not feeling anything but relief that the truth is finally out.

James follows me home to make sure I'm safe this time, instead of Remus.

"That's awfully brave of you, what you do for Remus," I say.

"Thanks. But I couldn't let a mate suffer could I?"

I look at him and grin. "James Potter, we could be mates."

* * *

**A/N: i own nothing. **

**I am so worry for not updating. I've been so busy recently and I just couldn't write this chapter for the longest time. But please read/review!**

**Updates will hopefully be more steady when school begins in two(!) days. **

**Thanks much!**

**Love,**

**Olivia**


	8. I Do

**Chapter 8**

**I Do**

* * *

It all makes sense now.

It made sense two days ago, and it still makes sense this morning. The morning of Petunia's wedding.

I hop in the shower, careful not to wake anyone, in case they are still asleep.

After the shower, I walk downstairs and find my father hauling last minute items into the car to take to the chapel.

Mum comes downstairs a few minutes later. "Are you okay," she asks quietly.

I nod. "I suppose so. Remus and I broke up the other day."

"Darling, I'm sorry. What happened?"

I sigh, not wanting to explain everything to her. "It just wasn't working out," I lie.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Oh, I forgot to tell you! James sent his RSVP in a month ago. Isn't that wonderful?"

_What?_ I must have forgotten that she made Petunia send him an invitation.

* * *

We arrive at the Manchester Cathedral entirely too early, in my opinion.

I sit outside while my sister, mum, the bridesmaids, and the rest of the female wedding party get ready.

I, of course, am already. I'm wearing the green dress and yellow heels I had picked out that one day with mum. I left my hair down, but did a soft curl with it.

"Lily," Sarah, one of the bridesmaids calls, poking her head out from behind the door. "Your sister is looking for you."

I nod and head to where Petunia is. "Petunia, are you okay?" I step closer to her.

She nods. "I just want to make amends with you before u get married," she says.

"Really?" I highly doubt it, but it is her wedding day.

"Are we okay," she asks, hugging me.

I hug her back. "Yeah, we're okay."

A half an hour before the wedding, family and friends from both sides start to come in and visit with each other.

"Look at you," Lauren says from behind me. "Sirius is waiting for James and... Where's Remus?"

"We broke up," I simply say. "Lauren, I love your dress." She is wearing a pastel pink dress that comes up to her mid thigh, like mine.

"Thank you. Why?! And don't change the subject."

"I don't think she wants to talk about it," James says from behind me. I jump at the sound of his voice appearing out of nowhere.

He sucks in a breath. "Lily, you look absolutely breathtaking. Petunia can't even compete with you on that."

I flush to a shade of crimson. "Thank you," I mumble. "You look great yourself."

And he really does. He's wearing black dress pants, a white button up shirt, his Gryffindor tie, and a black jacket is folded neatly over his arm. His hair, however, was still as messy as ever.

Still, I can't help my heart from leaping up my throat at every glance I sneak at him.

I especially can't help it if before taking his seat, he leans down and pecks me on my cheek.

* * *

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here, in the presence of God and if this company, that Vernon and Petunia may be united in Holy Matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in glorious act that God is about to preform - the sacred estate of marriage," Father John begins

Petunia looks absolutely radiant. Hell, Vernon looks, well, he looks nice.

"This relationship is an honourable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honourable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife.

May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and independence upon divine guidance; that you enter now into this holy relationship."

Mum starts to sniffle at the words, knowing what is coming next.

The minister clears his throat before speaking again. "Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings, I now ask, Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," my father says proudly. He places Petunia's hands in Vernon's and turns around to make his way back to sit with mum. She's fighting back tears, but the battle is lost.

"The Apostle Paul compared the relationship between husband and wife to that between Christ and the Church," Father John proclaims. "Marriage is a decision of two individuals to share the same type of pure, Christian loved, described by Paul."

I start to get chills. It had been a long time since I had been to a wedding.

Petunia sneaks a quick grin at me before she turns her attention back to Vernon.

"As the first letter of Saint Paul to the Corinthians explains, 'Love is patient, Love is kind. It does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails'."

I let a few tears fall from my face as the priest continues on.

"This kind of love enriches each part of life and marriage enriches love. Two lives shared with this kind of love can hold more fulfillment and happiness than either life alone." Father John pauses and turns to my soon to be brother in law. "Vernon Dursley, are you ready to enter this marriage with Petunia Evans, believing the love you share and faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am," Vernon proudly states.

I look over to see Mrs. Dursley wiping tears off of her face with a handkerchief.

The priest turns to Tuney. "Petunia Evans, are you ready to enter this marriage with Vernon Dursley, believing the love you share and faith in each other will endure all things?"

With a bit of waver in her voice, Petunia says, "I am."

A few more tears fall from my eyes. Lauren smiles and me and pats my hand.

"Vernon Dursley, do you take Petunia Evans to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in Holy Matrimony? do you promise to love her, honour her, cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and unhealthy, and to be to her in all things, a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

Vernon looks at my sister and smiles. "I do," he says firmly.

Mrs. Dursley is bawling. Marge, on the alter, is showing no emotion.

"Petunia Evans, do you take Vernon Dursley as your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in Holy Matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things, a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Tuney says, her voice cracking.

"Vernon," Father John commands, "repeat after me, but speak to Petunia."

The priest says it.

Vernon repeats the minister. "I, Vernon Dursley, take thee, Petunia Evans, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's Holy Ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

A few tears fall from my sister's face. Now, it is her turn to listen and repeat.

"I, Petunia Evans, take thee, Vernon Dursley, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's Holy Ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

My mum starts crying harder and more tears roll down my cheeks.

Father John speaks again. "Father in Heaven, You have ordained marriage for Your children and You gave us love. We present to you Vernon and Petunia, who come this day to be married. May the covenant of love they make be blessed with true devotion and Spritiual commitment. We ask that You, God, will give them the ability to keep the covenant they have made. When selfishness shows itself, grant generosity; when mistrust is a temptation, give moral strength; when there is misunderstanding, give patience and gentleness; if suffering becomes a part of teir lives, give them a strong faith and an abiding love. Amen."

Mum's and Mrs. Dursley's sobbing stop and both get out their cameras. I sneak mine out to capture the next few moments.

"May I have the rings please," Father John asks.

I smile to myself as my six year old cousin, Justin, brings the rings to the priest.

"Te wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which united two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Vernon and Petunia have made to one another. Our loving God, we ask Your blessing upon these rings, that they may be constant reminders of the unending love which binds Vernon and Petunia together. As a bond and a pledge, let these rings encircle their fingers as love does their hearts. With love, we say, Amen."

"Amen," the congregation choruses.

"Vernon, repeat after me, but speak to Petunia."

He does so. "Petunia, I give you this ring in celebration of our marriage, as a pledge of my love and faithfulness. I promise to you my love, my friendship, and support thought our years together."

"Petunia, repeat after me, but speak to Vernon."

"Vernon, I give you this ring in celebration of our marriage, as a pledge of my love and faithfulness. I promise to you my love, my friendship, and support thought our years together," she declares proudly.

Mum looks back at me and I smile back at her. "It'll be okay," I whisper.

The priest clear his throat again. "Vernon, Petunia, as a symbol of your union, we take the sands of your lives," he explains as they pour two glasses of sand into another one. "Each grain being an event, a memory, well executed plan, and or disappointments of your past. These vases represent you as an individual before today. I ask you now to fill your hearts desires by blending the sands of your lives together, as the grains spill and scatter and mingle amongst each other so do they unite as you do today. As you have mixed the grains of your past, so do you build a united future. Just as the sands have endured the tests of time and nature and proven stronger, and so now do you face your future, and because you are together -so are you stronger."

A note falls into my lap as the priest continues to speak. I sneak a look at it.

_**This could be us. -J**_

I look to my left and see James stating straight ahead on the other side of Sirius.

"Just as it is impossible to separate the sands you have just united, so it is impossible to separate the two of you completely anymore," Father John declares.

What does James mean by this? Didn't Cara just break up with him?

"Vernon, Petunia, may you always mirror live in each other's eyes. May you rise together on the wings of acceptance, and recognise the divinity with each other. Honour, respect, nurture the dreams and wishes that your creative souls contemplate. Be ever mindful of God working through you, that in time, He will guide you to reveal your true nature. May you remain positive in times of adversity, and I. Those times, realise, and grow together. Know that your relationship is based on complete love and acceptance: use this as a model of your relationship, both within and against the invading outside world. Remember to look at the Lord and this will continue to deepen your understanding of love through your years together."

What if James is right? What if this could be us?

"Our loving Father, we know that You are the witness of every marriage and the sealer of every spiritual union. We give thanks knowing that it is Your love and light that fills the hearts and minds of Vernon and Petunia. They have pledged their love and vowed their commitment to one another, on this wedding day. Grant that they may be true and loving to each other, living in such a way, as to bring peace and joy into their lives and to family and friends, who support them with Your love and concern throughout their life together. May You continually rejoice with them, just as You do this day. Bless this their wedding day and may they always be aware of Your abiding love throughout their life together. We ask these things in Jesus Christ, our Lord, Amen."

"Amen."

"Are you okay," Lauren whispers to me.

I nod. But even she knows that isn't the truth.

"Vernon, Petunia, you have declared your commitment to each other before your family, friends, and God. It gives me greatest of pleasures to pronounce you husband and wife. Vernon, you may now kiss your bride."

Everyone claps and I snap a picture of the very chaste kiss.

"Lily, what did the note say," Lauren whispers.

I shake my head.

Father John looks out to us in the congregation and declares, "It is with the greatest of pleasures that I get to introduce to you for the very first time in public as husban and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley!"

Petunia and Vernon walk up the aisle to the wedding recessional.

"Lily," Lauren repeats.

Everyone else has cleared the chapel.

I open up the sheet up to show her.

"Oh my Godric," she exclaims.

"Lauren, shall we go to the reception," Sirius interrupts.

"Lily, we will talk there okay," she calls out, leaving me all alone.

"Lily," a voice says in a hushed whisper.

I turn around, knowing who it is.

"James."

* * *

**A/N: well, who doesn't love a good wedding chapter? This is the second chapter I've typed up on my iPod because currently, my computer has a virus. Woo. Anyway, school has started for me and hopefully once things settle down, I can update more. **

**I want to thank everyone who Has reviewed anythingthat I've written; it really makes me happy to know whether you've enjoyed it or not!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Enjoy! Please read/review!**

**-Olivia**


	9. Can I Have This Dance?

**Chapter 9: **

**Can I Have This Dance?**

* * *

_Dedicated to Paris for being a constant source of laughter and to my readers, for supporting me_**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or High School Musical (subtle references) OR A Very Potter Sequel (also a subtle reference)**

* * *

"And now, may I introduce to you, the wedding party!"

I'm at a table of four: Lauren and Sirius are sitting across from me. James is beside of me.

We watch as Mr. and Mrs. Dursley come in, then as Mum and Dad make their way through. Then, two by two, the bridesmaids and best men come through. Eventually, Vernon and Petunia enter.

"I still think you look more beautiful than her," James whispers.

I smile weakly. "Thanks."

"Petunia looks lovely," Sirius musters.

"Oh Lily, darling?" Aunt Sarah calls. "Let me get a picture of you and your friends!"

We quickly smile as the bulb flashes. "Let me get a picture of the pair of you as well."

"Oh, no, Aunt Sarah, it's –"

"Just smile," James whispers.

* * *

Dinner is served and the hall is filled with a delectable Italian aroma.

"Fancy that," James says, directing his comment towards me.

I look down and immediately realise what he's talking about.

_The spaghetti, the breadsticks, music in the background. It's what he had made for my birthday._

Mum stands up to toast the couple. "I have been graces to fall in love with someone and watch my eldest daughter do the same."

As she continues on, James reaches for my hand, but retracts it at the last second.

"They say that love can touch us once, but last for eternity. Petunia and Vernon, I hope that this love you share will last you an eternity. Congratulations."

* * *

At the table, I watch as Petunia and Vernon share their first dance. And then as Petunia and dad dance.

As Mrs. Dursley and Vernon walk up to dance, James nudges me.

"Yes?" I ask quietly.

"I have something for you," he replies back.

I turn myself so that I am looking directly at him. Only then do I notice that Sirius and Lauren have disappeared. They're probably snogging and groping each other, anyways.

James hands me a single red rose and a purple bag. "Open the card first, please."

I oblige and read:

_Lily,_

_L – is for how lovely you are_

_I – is for I truly am sorry_

_L – is for how I still love you_

_Y – is for will you accept my apology?_

_-James_

I look up at him and open the bag. I make a mental note that the bag is in my favourite colour. I reach inside to find new Quills, Redvines, and chocolate frogs, all some of my favourite things.

"James," I start to say as other couples head toward the floor.

He stands up and reaches out for my hand. "Can I have this dance?"

I stand up and follow him out onto the floor.

He takes my hand, and takes a deep inhale. He pulls me close and takes a step. We stumble over each other and laugh.

"I'm not very good at dancing," James admits.

"Neither am I!" I giggle.

I keep my eyes locked on his and let the music guide us.

I realise as we dance, that the chances of finding someone like him is like catching lightning; and that the chances of feeling the way I do when I'm around him is one in a million. With every step, we get better.

He takes my hand again, this time with a stronger, but more relaxed grip. He takes the lead, and with every turn, I know I'm safe with him. At our next turn, I stumbled, and he catches me.

At that moment, I realise that even 1600 kilometers couldn't keep us apart, because maybe I do still love him. No mountain is too high enough, no ocean to wide. What we had and could have again was and is worth fighting for. Maybe he and I _are _meant to be together.

The end of the song draws to a close and I go to the bar to grab a drink.

James comes up to me as I take a swig of some beer. "What are you doing, Lily?"

"I figured I could drink away my problems."

He looks curious. "And those problems are…?"

"You," I snort.

"Me? Why am I a problem?"

"I have conflicted feelings."

"Oh really?" James asks, starting into a semi-rant.

But I don't hear him.

"That boy? Pah, he's just some kind of amateur magician," I overhear Vernon say to someone. "He'll amount to absolutely nothing!"

James stops talking, realising who Vernon the Vile is talking about.

"Mrs. Evans made Petunia invite him because at the time, he was dating her freak of a sister. They are –"

"Please, finish that sentence, Dursley," I drawl. "I _dare_ you."

Vernon looks shocked.

"Listen here, _Vermin_, James Potter is more of a man than _you _will ever _be_. He'll amount to more too! You know not _one _thing about him! You're just jealous of him. Jealousy looks good on no one," I spit.

I turn around and purposefully grab James' hand.

"Where are we going?" James asks, confused.

"We are leaving," I answer.

"What about Sirius and Lauren?"

"They can figure it out for themselves."

* * *

We walk down a road, by a park. The warm summer night breeze tickles my neck and plays with my dress as we walk towards a bench.

"Can you believe we're in our seventh year of Hogwarts," James asks, breaking the silence.

"It's weird to think that this is our last year. It's all so surreal," I quietly admit.

"It feels like we have a lot of things to do, all of these distractions, our future is slowly creeping up on us. Honestly, it feels like –"

"We're being pulled a million different directions," I finish for him.

"Exactly," James sighs. "But you know, at least we have each other, right?"

"James –"

"Listen, Lily, I still really fancy you. In all honesty, all I want is to be with you. Nothing more. Do you want to go out with me?"

"James," I say once more. "Please, let me think –"

He leans in and kisses me on the cheek before I could finish. "I'll wait. I waited six years. I could wait a lifetime."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that a. it took me forever to write/upload this and b. it is so short! I really tried to make this a good chapter but this is all I could get out for the timeline I had set out for this story in the beginning.**

**Also, I want to thank an anon reviewer who said "Update update update!" which is what drove me to finish this tonight!**

**Please read/review**

**love always,**

**Liv x**


	10. Wait

**Chapter 10: **

**Wait**

* * *

_Dedicated to those who have waited and waited. This is for you. Thank you so much_

* * *

I stumble into my house after James leaves, and my head is pounding. Careful not to wake anyone up, I tiptoe upstairs and crawl into my bed.

_That day, her mind told her, had lacked flaws. Now, as a fire was made on the beach and the sun set, a black-haired boy was on her mind, though she tried hard not to let him. She sat right next to him, and grins at him with ease. She laughs at a joke that a he made and he too, grins back at her. _

_Dusk has passed, and the pair have danced and splashed in the sea, and now have made their way back to the rest, arm in arm. She wants to tell him, but she is scared to fall for him once more. She knows he feels the same way about her. She just wants to stay up with him._

_Time goes on and the moon shines bright in the sky and the fire still burns bright. By now, his eyes start to droop. She asks him to stay up. He nods his head and does so, just for her._

_She can't sleep most nights, she says, if she does not have a small cup of tea. The tea calms her down and helps her sleep. She laughs it off and the boy takes her hand and pats it, as if to let her know that it is fine. Her hand fits in his as if it were made for him; it was meant to be. She wants to take her hand back, scared at how much she has missed him._

_They stay up and talk some more about life right now, what is to come when May has passed, and the life that starts in the fall. She harps on what she hates of hers, and he sits there and hangs on to what she says._

_He does not seem mind her, though she harps on what he loves. She hates the way her thighs look when she sits. She claims it makes her look huge, but he does not see it. She says she hates her red hair, but he fights back and says he loves it. He just loves the sound of her voice as she talks to him and the way she looks at him as she talks. Her grin and laugh come with ease._

_He asks why she does not want to try to sleep. She says that she talks in her sleep, and did not want to wake him. She is shy and spills that she does not like to stand on a scale to see her weight and laughs when his jaw drops._

_He lets these small things rack up in the back of his mind as she talks and asks to tell what he is like. Those small things all add up to__her__. He's in love with her and he knows it. He vows to keep his thoughts mute._

_He breaks that vow as more time flies by. He shuts his mouth as soon as the words leave it. She stares at him and tears up. She does not know what to think. She does not know why he would feel like this for her._

_He tells her that her grin and how eyes light up can make a bad day better, and how her laugh makes him laugh. As he tells her this, her face turns to a blush and she thanks him for his kind words. She runs a hand through her hair and stares at the fire through her green eyes._

_The fire now starts to lose most of its warmth and the boy stands up and walks to find stray sticks. He comes back and throws the sticks in. He joins her once more and stares at the fire as well. She leans her head down on his arm and lets out a sigh._

_She looks at him from the side and says a quiet thank you once more. He nods and says that it was no big deal, but that is where he is wrong. He had made her day and she could not find words to thank him._

_The sun starts to peak out as she holds his hand and pecks him on the cheek. _

_As the sun rose, the two who lacked sleep close their eyes, and go to sleep._

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in Diagon Alley. The sun is shining bright in my face as I walk into Flourish and Blotts for the final time as a student.

_This is the beginning of lasts, _I think to myself.

I walk around and pick up _Standard Book of Spells, Volume 7_ for Potions and _Confronting the Faceless, _for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and finally make my way up to the register.

"Afternoon, Miss," the clerk greets.

I smile at him. "Hello."

"It'll be eight galleons, please."

I hand him the coins and leave, wishing the clerk a good day.

From there, I go to Madame Malkins', to purchase a few more jumpers and skirts for this year, due to the face that over the holiday, I had grown a bit.

After getting treats and food for Paris from Eyelops and quills and parchment from Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, I head into Florean Fortescue's.

"Lily Evans, Hogwarts' Head Girl," a voice among the crowd calls out and my eyes immediately scan the room and find the source. It is Alice with Frank, who smiles and nods at me.

"How'd you find out?"

"You just told us, actually," Alice says with a grin and a wink.

Frank laughs. "We had assumed that you were the most eligible person to be chosen, and hoped we were right." He smiles at me. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," I laugh, as Alice hugs me.

"I just ate a half pint of ice cream by myself," Lauren announces, walking towards me. She smiles as I turn around and laugh at her. "No seriously, why am I so fat? Internally, I am like 3142 kilograms. Thank _Merlin _for fast metabolism," she laughs.

I grin to myself, loving having both of my friends with me for the first time in a while.

"Ladies, my house, tonight at seven. I believe we have things to discuss," Lauren announces.

The two of us nod and walk our separate ways.

After I finish my shopping, I stop back at Fortescue's to grab a cup of ice cream.

As I was getting close to finishing my treat, a new body sits next to me. I recognise the scent of the person immediately. James.

He plays with his hands and runs one through his hair before clearing his throat. "Hey, I need to tell you something." He pauses, as if trying to clear things up in his own head.

I look over at him expectantly and he coughs nervously.

"I'm Head Boy."

"_What_?" I nearly choke. "How?"

"I don't know, honestly. Remus is crushed, but says that he sees why I was chosen. The arse won't tell me. But, Lily, listen, if anything, this is fate or _something _giving us one more chance –"

"James," I interrupt, holding my hand up to stop him. "Let me just have the time to _process_ all of this. It's quite a lot to take in." At that, I stand up and walk away.

* * *

I get back home and immediately pack all my new items plus some things around my room. I grab regular clothes, a few picture frames, and the snow globe from James last Christmas. _Maybe I should give him another chance. That damned Potter. If I hadn't seen him today, then I wouldn't be having these feelings!_

I close my trunk with a sigh and flop down on my bed, debating my choices. _I was the one in the wrong. I had accused him of lying. But he did lie; only to protect a friend. _My mind is battling my heart; a fight over a simple word: yes or no. But it isn't simple.

* * *

September 1 arrives sooner than I thought it would. I wake up, smelling eggs and immediate get ready for the upcoming day. My last first train ride in is here. The first of many lasts.

"Excited, honey?" Mum asks as I make my way down the stairs.

I stop and look at her. "Bittersweet."

* * *

Kings Cross is how I will always remember it: people bustling about, kids with their trolleys, steam blowing past everyone.

I break into a run, heading into my platform. Plenty of students and their families are inside the platform, including Lauren and Alice, who wave at me.

I wave back and head in to find where they are sitting. After that, I put my luggage up and leave the train to look around Kings Cross before my last first ride into Hogwarts. It's hard to believe that this is my seventh year and that _I'm _Head Girl.

I smile to myself, reminiscing certain memories that are forever etched into my mind. I let out a sigh, straighten my Head Girl badge, and just as I'm about to step back onto the train, I hear a voice call out my name.

I whirl around to find James running towards me, his mates not too far behind him.

"Wait!"

I stand there and wait for him to reach me.

He finally reaches me and murmurs, "Lily," before cupping my chin and kissing me.

"I'm sorry," we both say at the same time.

That is the moment that I knew this year was going to be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there guys! Sorry this took me forever to write! Senior Year has been stressful for me and I usually spend all my time studying or practicing for auditions. I feel bad that this chapter is pretty short because I wanted to end it perfectly, but there was no way for me to do that. **

**With that being said, this is the final chapter of "Summer Dreams" and I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and/or reviewing. It was really kind of you and you make me feel like I'm good at what I love. **

**This is a really bittersweet goodbye, because "Snow Day Chances" and "Summer Dreams" were really my two big projects, but I do have "197 Reasons Why" that I WILL be continuing sooner or later!**

**Again, thank you so much for being really great!**

**3 Olivia Wolfe**


End file.
